Dragonball AP Season 3
by DragonballAP
Summary: After Belia's disappearance, what has become of Trunks? Also parallel to his unfortunate loss, who else is suffering? Read to unfold another fortifying experience between the band of friends, the Z-Fighters!
1. Chapter l: Past, Present, Future

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball, DragonballZ, or DragonballGT.

Chapter 1: The Past, Present, and Future

In a light blue dress with sequences on the top and ballerina lace on the bottom, Bulla stood with her hands folded in front of her. She looked like royalty. Technically she was. Her makeup was done lightly, due to her overbearing father, but he did have good advice. It was just enough and she was already a very beautiful girl without it. Her hair was drawn up with a tiara and she wore long white princess gloves and a cute pair of silver high heels. With a healthy ego and a slender body, Bulla had grown into a little teen. She wore her first prom dress and her date stood a good distance away from her.

"Darling, move a little closer so I can take a picture of you TOGETHER!" Bulma shot Vegeta a nasty look. He stood beside his mate with his arms crossed and he rolled his eyes. With Bulla and her date finally close together, Bulma managed to capture the moment with her camera so that they could add it to the photo book that grew in size every day. Vegeta hated all the pictures and all the sentimental moments that Bulma found necessary to highlight. His past dwelled on nothing of the sort. It was a matter of survival and to see Bulma fuss over such trivial things as a prom day, it made him sick to his stomach. But at the core of things, he also didn't want his children to live the life that he did. In other words, he had mixed feelings. He wanted them to lead normal lives, but at the same time, not get too soft in times of peace. Of course, he would never experience a happy medium with his stubborn children. Therefore, he left most of the parenting up to Bulma.

Sometimes Vegeta considered his self _unlucky_ to have had a daughter, but she truly was a fighter. He became overjoyed with the fact that he had had a son first to prepare him for the real challenge of evening having a daughter. She knew how to argue and as she grew up, since she became a daddy's girl, she and Vegeta argued a lot. This only fortified their relationship though. The day Bulla stopped yelling at him would be the day that she stopped loving him. Despite all the harsh words back and forth and the bossy attitude that she had acquired from her mother, Vegeta also knew she was fragile. He aimed to protect her, not just from evil, or boys, but from the cruelty of female politics and peer pressure. Although he knew she had his ego, and was thus able to defend herself against such mental assaults, he knew she wasn't completely armed due to her desire to wear makeup and sassy clothing. If she were above the influence she would wear whatever she liked and certainly would feel comfortable enough in her own skin to not wear such skimpy clothing just to accumulate a bunch of Earthling friends.

"I hope you have fun tonight!" Bulma told them as she waved them out the door. "You better go before you're late!" She continued to shoo them out the door with haste. Vegeta could sense the boy's fear as he exited their front door with relief. He was a little taller than Bulla and had dark brown hair. It was spiked. He also wore a black suit. As soon as they were gone Vegeta spoke up freely in the house that he now claimed as his own.

"Why can't she be more like her mother?" Vegeta looked at Bulma.

"What are you talking about Vegeta! She is like me! Her hair, her eyes…"

"I'm talking about her sense of character. If she was anything like her mother she wouldn't be running around with weaklings like that!" He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. He placed his hands in his pockets. He wore a dark blue pair of jeans and a red tank top. His ego filled the Capsule Corporation so much that it made it difficult for Bulma to breathe, since she was trying to stifle her own laugher of course…

"Well Vegeta, this is planet Earth. But maybe her prince will fall out of the sky someday too." Bulma smiled at him and reminded him of the one in a million chance that even led to their knowing each other. Bulla would never find the right man according to Vegeta's expectations, even if the perfect man rained down from the sky. As her father, he had set the bar extremely high. It didn't help that he was jealous and protective, although he would never admit it. He didn't want boys taking her time or making her upset. It wasn't only her tears that angered him, but the fact that she let such trivial matters get to her at all. Bulla was born with a tail just like her brother. She had Saiyan powers as well. However, she didn't use them. She was too concerned with her 'self image' to turn into a 'freak'.

"If she finds prince charming though, we'll know for sure she is nothing like her mother!" Bulma cracked up with laugher. Vegeta didn't find her insult funny though. He was used to it however. In their later years, their little playful jabs back and forth kept them young.

"If I wasn't prince charming, then why were you trying to get them out of the house so quickly?" He said matter-of-factly. He had a grin on his face as he approached Bulma. Not another soul was in the house, for if there was he wouldn't have spoke in such a way. As if they were playing a game of checkers, he felt like he had become a king. Standing in front of her, he placed a hand on her hip. She wore a dark blue summer dress that came up to her thigh. It had spaghetti straps and it reflected her desired youth and young heart, although the years were catching up to her. Faint lines were around her mouth, evidence that she smiled so often. Together, he and Bulma had been through so much, even though they had started their relationship in what felt like the middle of their lives, considering she met Goku when she was around Bulla's current age. Although Goku and his talented family of Saiyans were often the epicenter of action, Vegeta and his family were comfortably in the background. They were still relevant to all the events that took place. Vegeta had once been so tormented with the fact that he and Kakorot's lives were destined to intertwine, but now he had accepted it. He and Bulma were both happy with the way their lives had turned out thus far.

With his hand on her hip, he drew her body close to his. Due to his callous character, that was all she ever received from him, either a touch or an insult. Rarely, she got lonely, but his scarce affection challenged her to be loyal. She was expecting him to move away from her, but he remained, looking in her blue eyes. It was as if he were giving her extra recognition today, for all her womanly duties. Through the years, she had cooked for him, cleaned for him, washed his clothes, bared his offspring, and even housed him, and supplied him with technologies. Even greater, she had supported him and his offspring in times of sickness and in health. What Bulma did was far greater than what any typical female Saiyan would've done. Sometimes, he forgot that they weren't even the same race or that they weren't even from the same planet. They were so in sync and she understood him at times when he felt he wasn't even sure of himself.

On another note, though it was not typical for Saiyans to know their offspring, since they were a race that separated their children from their parents at birth, Vegeta ignored tradition and gave into the ways of Earthlings. He wasn't on planet Vegeta anymore. This was his new home, one that he was fond of even with all its unorthodox and bizarre traditions and cultures. He should've left Bulma and his 'children' behind just as his father did and Bardock the father of Goku, but he saw no harm in staying. Who was going to tell him he was wrong? Although Belia had gotten her insults in when they first met, she was no longer about. Speaking of which, he drew his brows together as he asked Bulma a question, "Where is Trunks?"

Trunks had become the president of Capsule Corporation a couple of weeks ago. Bulma had played her part in the corporation so much that she felt it was time to withdraw and relax. From all her hard work and nifty inventions, she was such a success that her grandchildren's grandchildren wouldn't have to worry about money. Therefore, she felt like she deserved an early break from paperwork and office life. It was too boring for her anyway. She wanted to be out, enjoying the excitement of life. She imagined Trunks would've too, but when she asked him weeks ago, he said he didn't mind. Back then he was still slightly distraught though. Bulma wasn't entirely sure what had happened between him and Belia, but she knew enough to realize that may have been his only significant other. Bulma didn't see him with other girls, he didn't look at other girls, nor did he even have friends that were girls. Perhaps he had learned his callous ways from his father, but she was certain that her assumption was right. His soul had been changed from him encounter with Belia.

Bulma remembered Belia as having a fiery personality. She was just as arrogant as Vegeta too. If anything, Trunks was more like his mother as opposed to Bulla. "He's getting along just… fine at the office." Bulma finally responded to her mate's question. Now he was sure that no one was in the compound. Its round shape reminded him of a bee hive, which in turn reminded him of the Saiyan race. All Saiyans were considered worker bees contributing to the hive as a whole, while the king and queen orchestrated the masses.

Gingerly, he slid his hand up her side, until a sudden energy struck him. His hands froze where they were and he relinquished his grasp from her sides. "I'm going to train." He told her. She knew from his sudden actions that someone or something had ruined the moment and he didn't want to deal with them. The gravity room was his escape. Bulma watched as Yamcha appeared in the door way. All he saw of the moment just before he walked in was Vegeta walking away and Bulma looking as if she had been ignored. It was the only reason Yamcha came around, to keep her company in her appearing to be a lonely life. What other type of ex-boyfriend would stick around a girl who dumped him? One who felt sorry for her… one who still cared. Some days it was easy to forget Bulma, other days it was hard. He had known her since they were teenagers. They practically grew up together and at one point she cheered him on in fights. Not Vegeta, who she had known for a shorter amount of time. He didn't understand it, the very thing that drove them together. How could it have been loneliness? Now he was lonely. Sure he hung out with girls occasionally, but none of them were as smart and pretty as Bulma. What saddened him even more was the fact that even Krillin had a special someone.

Quickly, he disciplined his mind to switch subjects in thinking matter to avoid the pangs of depression. "Hey Bulma! How are you today?"

"I'm doing great. What about you?" She smiled sweetly. Her short hair shimmered in the living room light. He remembered it was once long. For some odd reason he was so obsessed with the past. Again, it came and went. Some days he felt as if he could live with it, other days it haunted him. Some say it's better to have loved and lost that it is to have never loved at all… But he couldn't disagree more.

"I'm fine…" He scratched the back of his head and sunk into his goofball mannerisms to avoid being taken too seriously.

"Hey, did you get the chance to see Bulla in her prom dress?" Bulma asked Yamcha. She had taken their pictures on a camera that had a screen. She grabbed it off the counter and walked over to him to show a picture of Bulla and her date. He looked at the screen. She was the spitting image of her mother of course and it depressed him even more to also see a hint of Vegeta in Bulla. That should've been his life, his wife, his daughter, and his son. He pushed the negative thoughts from his mind again and hid behind his 'wall of Yamcha'.

"She definitely gets her good looks from you!" He faked an incredibly believable smile and nothing more was said.

* * *

><p>Lying out in the sun, Goten was in nothing but a pair of swim trunks. He was trying to get a tan so that way he could impress the ladies. Although he had been hanging out with plenty of them, he was missing his bro time too. Lately Trunks was at work a lot and he didn't want to hang out. Goten missed the days when they were able to act like rambunctious little boys, running from dinosaurs, peeing in bushes, trying to find wizards, and getting involved with kicking butt with their amazingly strong fathers that they idolized. Over the years though, Goten and Trunks accepted the fact that they would never be able to fill their father's shoes or… boots for that matter.<p>

"Hey you lazy bum! You don't have a job, you aren't fighting villains, get in here and help your mother!" Chichi yelled for Goten. He shot up from his place in the yard right away and headed for their home. Perhaps this was why he couldn't keep a relationship? He had a crazy mother. He wasn't sure how Gohan's Videl put up with Chichi, but he was sure it was because she had her own crazy father, Mr. Satan.

Once Goten reached the door of their house, he saw his mother cooking over the stove. She had been extra crazy lately because Goku still hadn't returned from his training with Uub. As soon as the whole Belia fiasco was over, he went right back to the lookout tower with Uub . While thinking of the lookout tower… Goten remembered that it had been blown up by Hemofear a while back ago. It had been restored by the Namekian's from planet Namek thanks to Porunga. Vegeta and the others never even thought to ask how it even came to be again. They were all so worried about Trunks it was such an absent thought. Either way, Goten shrugged and asked his mother what she needed.

"I need help with house chores today Goten." She told him. What this usually meant was that while she vacuumed he was going to have to lift the couch, the entertainment center, and dressers, and other such household furniture. He didn't mind living with his mother. Someone had to do it while his father was away. Chichi complained about him not having a job or not working out as much, but if he did then she would be distraught. After she was done at the stove, they walked into the living room and he went to picking up furniture for her so she could vacuum.

It was crazy how everything had turned out. It was such an abstract concept to grasp, but Goten was living in the future now. He didn't consider it the present, but they were riding the future, breathing it, feeling it, tasting it, seeing it. Their house wasn't even the same as it used to be. Their furniture had become so futuristic. New technologies came out every day and when he looked in the photo books, he could see how strange the setting around them had finally become. They were living in a time where the dinosaurs were going extinct… Again!

He set the couch down and took to questioning the other effects of the future. Who else had lived on to make it to the current future, known also as the present?

With long blonde hair and a straw hat, Marron sat on the bench next to her mother. They were wearing matching dresses that had a floral design on them. While they sat on a bench, quite comfortably in the shade, Krillin sat in the grass in the Sun. Regardless, he didn't complain. He was propped up against their shopping bags that were sitting behind him in a huge pile. "So girls, what else did you want to do today?" He asked them. They always looked bored, no matter how much he tried to please them. This was what he got for being such a pushover, but he was also happy with his life. His wife may have been harsh with him, but he knew she really did love him. The prize money she had won from Mr. Satan years ago had been such a healthy amount of money, that none of them had to worry about finding work. Therefore, the three of them were spending plenty of time together on a daily bases. And if they weren't, Krillin was sad and Eighteen was bored because she had no one to boss around. She kept picturing the days when Cell walked the Earth. She remembered her and Krillin's first kiss and the great thing he did for her the day he spared her life. She liked Earth and the way that he spoiled her.

With Marron sitting beside them, she also thanked Krillin for another gift. "What do you want to do today dear?" Eighteen asked her beautiful daughter. She looked a lot like her mother. She acted like her too. However, Marron had Krillin's fearful character. She was very afraid of heights, which prevented her from flying. It was a shame to because Eighteen enjoyed it so much.

With soft pink lips and cheeks, Marron smiled. "Why don't we go to the water fountain and make some wishes?"

The only wishes Eighteen believed in were the one's made on the Dragonballs. Krillin had a far lighter spirit about the matter of course. He was down for whatever and supported whatever they believed in. He stood up and began to pack up all their shopping bags and boxes in his arms. He lived to please them and keep his daughter and wife happy and they did the same for him.

Out in the woods, Gohan stood with Videl. They were watching their daughter Pan in her moment of shine. "Watch this!" She told them. She was staring a tree down. She was a little show off and desired much attention. "YA!" With a spinning kick her foot hit the large tree and it fell in the opposite direction. It landed with a large boom and dust flew into the air. Not even her mother could do that!

"Wow Pan! Your grandpa would be so proud! Should we invite him for dinner so he can see?" Videl looked up at Gohan. He wore his glasses and a large grin. Pan reminded him a lot of his father Goku. He was so proud of her and couldn't believe her amazing strength.

"Sure!" Gohan told her. "I bet Pan is super hungry. She's been training all day to show us this." Videl reached for Pan's hand and together they walked towards their house. It was a nice quiet place that reminded him of his home when he lived with Chichi and Goku in his parent's house when he was just a little boy. Some days he missed his home, but he was happy that he had started one of his own. He tucked his hands in his pockets and walked towards the tree. Its roots were dangling at its end and it was lying flat on its side. With his strength, he flew into the air and pulled the tree back to standing position. "Sorry old fella." Gohan apologized on his daughter's behalf. He then piled dirt around it once more. There was no reason to leave it out of the soil to let it die.

"She certainly is strong." Piccolo's voice boomed from behind him. Gohan turned around. Sure enough, with his cape and Namekian wardrobe, Piccolo stood. He was his introverted, quiet friend.

"Hey Piccolo, so you saw that uh?"

Piccolo nodded with a smile. It was almost as if Pan were his granddaughter too. Piccolo was much older now. He barely sparred with Gohan anymore in his old age. Occasionally they would just for fun, but it was a rare privilege. He was proud of both Gohan and Pan.

"Would you like to come over for dinner?" Gohan asked. It was a silly question because he knew Piccolo would object, but it was the thought that mattered.

"That's alright Gohan. I've got other things I should be doing. Being the guardian of Earth should be one of them." Piccolo looked up to the sky just before he took to the air. He then smiled and went his separate way.

Gohan missed his old friend more often than not. When he was younger Piccolo used to push him to his limits, testing his strength and endurance, but only because he knew he could handle it. He never would've done it if he didn't think Gohan could survive it. For that, Gohan thanked him. It was a great feeling to know that even though his father was gone with Uub, Piccolo was guarding him and the rest of planet Earth. It must have been lonely, but Piccolo appreciated his dear friend who provided him with company on his rare visits.


	2. Chapter 2: Fortunate and Unfortunate

Chapter 2: The Fortunate and the Unfortunate

It was almost nightfall when Yamcha finally decided he was going to leave. At that time, Bulla was just getting home from her prom. He met her in the doorway on his way out. She was absolutely stunning in her gown. He complimented her too. In a heartbeat, Vegeta showed his nose in the living room upon feeling Bulla's presence. He had just taken a shower since he had finished up his training and he was back in his red tank top and dark blue jeans. He had a towel behind his neck as well. Vegeta was doing everything he could to act like he didn't really care that she had made it home. He even went as far as to ask for dinner from his wife. "I have hunger. I demand nourishment this instant!" He barked. In Bulma's mind she was translating the language he spoke in. It equated to, 'I'm not really hungry, but I need an excuse to be in the kitchen to hear about _my_ Bulla's first prom.'

Bulma rolled her eyes with a smile and waved to Yamcha as he headed out the door. He didn't appreciate the way Vegeta bossed her around or talked to her, but there was nothing he could do about it. With a heavy heart he took to the sky and headed out for the night to dwell on his depression.

Back in the Capsule Corporation, Bulma was preparing a late night dinner for her mate while Bulla sat at the table pulling the pins out of her hair. "So, tell me all about it!" Bulma asked her daughter. She had a huge grin on her face. Her daughter was obviously still in a trance from the whole ordeal. From her dazed look she still had her head in the clouds.

"It was great mom. We ate dinner, we danced, we had cake…" Bulla then set her tiara down on the table beside all her hair pins.

"Did you get lots of compliments on your dress?" Bulma asked. This question was especially important to her since she had helped Bulla pick it out.

"Tons! Everyone kept asking me where I got it. I told them where I got it of course, but I didn't tell them that Bunny fixed it up for me." Bulla told her mother. Bunny put the sequences on it so that it didn't look so plain.

"I'll tell your grandmother all about it when she gets back from vacation." Bulma told her. The married old folks were out of town for a while on a well earned cruise. Unfortunately Scratch couldn't go with them, so the little black cat was lying around the house like a lazy butt.

Vegeta stood with his back against the refrigerator, staring intently at the stove as if it were a matter of life or death if he took his gaze off it. Bulma couldn't help but smile at the sight. "Your royal heinous, aren't you going to say anything to your daughter?"

Vegeta was trying to keep his face from flushing red. He felt awkward instantly. A Saiyan Prince didn't concern himself with dances, frilly dresses, and trivial stupidity. "No. I have nothing to say." He responded curtly.

Bulla didn't care for his response anyway. She was too emerged in her own freshly made memories. "Well, I'm going to bed now." She grabbed her things off the table and headed to her room. Bulma and Vegeta watched their love struck daughter leave.

"It's just a phase." Bulma assured Vegeta before he could even let his question escape his lips.

"Are you sure? How do you know?" Vegeta kept his eye on his lovesick daughter. His questions were pouring out of his mouth.

"I was once that way too." She told him as she remembered her first love. Suddenly Trunks walked through the door. He had on a grey suit with a light blue button up shirt. In his right hand he held his suit jacket over his arm and he took his shiny black shoes off at the door.

Bulma took a break from the stove to welcome him home with open arms. She gave him a big hug. He wasn't her favorite child by any means, for she loved all of her children equally, but he needed extra attention as of recently. He blushed, because his father was in the room, but he didn't reject her.

"Bulma, he's a grown man." Vegeta shook his head. He was trying to save his son the embarrassment.

Bulma ignored Vegeta and took Trunks's jacket from his arms to be washed. It smelt like the outside. Obviously he had flown home. "Are you hungry?" She asked him. He looked at his father. He didn't want to steal his meal if Bulma had originally been cooking it for Vegeta.

"Don't worry Trunks, I wasn't cooking it for anyone. I was just cooking to be cooking." She told him as she shrugged.

Vegeta uncrossed his arms in objection. "Hey!"

"Oh knock it off Vegeta. You just wanted to be in the kitchen so you could hear about Bulla's prom experience. Shoo!" She walked towards him to get him out of the kitchen. Vegeta folded his arms across his chest again and retreated from the room as she wished. He then found his seat at the dining room table.

Trunks walked into the kitchen and went to grab a glass of milk from the fridge. As he did so Bulma could hear his stomach growl. "What did you eat today?" She asked. Her voice was shaky with worry.

"Mom, knock it off. I don't know why you've been babying me like something is wrong, because it's not. Anyway, how was Bulla's prom day?" He drank from the glass and then wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt.

"She had a blast! Want to see some pictures?" Bulma asked.

"Sure." He shrugged. He watched as she took the pan off the stove and then prepared a plate of food for him. Once it was done, she handed the plate to him and pointed to the table. Only after she saw him sit down and take his first bite did she bring the camera over to him to share Bulla's photos.

"Wasn't she darling in her dress?" Bulma smiled with tears in her eyes. She sounded like her mom.

"Why is he standing so far away from her?" Trunks asked.

They both looked up at Vegeta that instant. He shrugged and turned his head away from them. "Don't give me that look…" He snapped. Trunks and Bulma laughed together.

Suddenly, they heard commotion outside. The yelling was faint at first, but it gradually got louder. "Hey!"

The three of them rushed outside to see Yamcha standing on the sidewalk. He was approaching the Capsule Corporation in a very unusual way. They could clearly see him in the pale moonlight. He was swaying back and forth and his eyes were half open. "Yeah, come out here. I'm… I'm gonna' kick… the ass out of you!" He pointed at Vegeta.

"What?" Trunks looked completely baffled. Was it possible to 'kick the ass' out of someone, especially Vegeta?

Bulma slapped a hand on her forehead and Vegeta chuckled lightly. "What a moron!"

"Stop it Vegeta." Bulma told him. It wasn't funny to her to see her friend like this. Carefully she made her way over the paved steps and propped Yamcha up by slinging his arm over her shoulder to keep him from falling over.

"Hey," Yamcha told her.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Hey," He repeated himself again. "I'm… I'm sorry."

"Yamcha, save it. Just come inside and get some sleep. No one wants to see you like this okay." Standing next to his father, Trunks refused to help Bulma get Yamcha inside. If he would've even lifted a finger, Vegeta would've been livid. She brushed past them, through the door and made her way to the living room.

Carefully, Bulma set Yamcha down on their couch and then grabbed him a blanket. Vegeta was ten times the man Yamcha was to be letting him stay in their house. This was the behind the scenes that no one really saw of Yamcha. Bulma did everything she could to keep others from seeing him like this. If she would've been in his shoes, she wouldn't have wanted to be remembered like this. Once he was settled, she looked up to Trunks and Vegeta with a very serious expression on her face which meant, 'no one is to speak a word of this.'

Trunks then disappeared to his room and Vegeta went for the backyard. Bulma then went to the kitchen to pick up her dinner mess. She was dismayed to see that Trunks had only taken one bite of his dinner. It still sat on the dining room table. She merely bit her lip. Mending broken hearts was tough. Poor Yamcha and Trunks.


	3. Chapter 3: Twist of Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, DragonballZ, or DragonballGT.

Chapter 3: Twist of Fate

The next morning Yamcha woke up on the couch. He had faint bags under his eyes and he moved with caution as he sat up. The sound of thunder shook his surroundings and rattled his ears. The smell of breakfast was in the air, but for the moment it was absolutely sickening. His head was spinning. "Get up and do something with yourself today." Vegeta told him as he passed by the couch. He had his dark pair of training shorts and he was shirtless. Yamcha merely had a scar on his cheek, but Vegeta's skin was covered in battle scars. It didn't matter who had more anyway. It wasn't a contest… Despite how much Yamcha hated being bossed around by Vegeta, he got up off the couch and left the house in peace to begin another day pretending he wasn't a jackal.

No one except for Vegeta even noticed he left. Nor did anyone speak of him being there. Bulma didn't allow it. She had been hopeful that over the years he would get over her and he did from time to time. Unfortunately, it was only temporary. Why couldn't he just be happy for her? Bulma strode over to the couch and folded the blanket he had used and placed it out of sight.

Shortly after, Bulma set out four plates for her family at the living room table and then called them down for breakfast. Vegeta was the first to sit down. He had his fork and knife at the ready while Bulla came down moments later. "TUNKS!" Bulma shouted at him from the stairs. "You better get down here and eat this instant! Don't make me send your father up there!"

Vegeta was hoping he wouldn't have to get up as he stuffed his face. As if that one threat was a death threat Trunks was down instantly. Apparently he had been getting ready for work. His freshly shaven face and white teeth radiated on his countenance. Unfortunately, his eyes were extremely dark from his poor sleep habits. "I have no time to eat mom. I gotta head out early." His suit case was in one and he was looking at his watch on the other.

"You are the president of Capsule Corporation. You can't be late. Now you better sit down and eat!" Bulma had a stern look on her face. She was in no mood to deal with Trunks this morning. "If it's a meeting, you can be late. It's happened to me plenty of times. Now sit!" She was pulling a Chichi as she yanked out a chair at the table and pointed to it. Vegeta and Bulla had their mouths full of food as they were watching the whole thing.

Trunks hesitated as he looked at his father. He was testing him, looking in his dark eyes to see if Vegeta would really get up and chase after him if he left without breakfast. Even if he wasn't trying to look challenging, Vegeta stared back at him and Trunks sat down with nothing left to say. On his plate were eggs, sausage, biscuits, and gravy. Reluctantly and ate his breakfast for he wasn't hungry.

* * *

><p>A single flower stood out against the green rose bush. It was slightly pink, but mostly red. The rain from a strong thunder storm had demolished its fellow flowers. Yamcha sat beside Puar, his companion and long term friend for years. She made everything a little better. He enjoyed thinking of all their fun times together and how much he had teased her with cat commercials. He used to sing the meow-mix jingle before he fed her even though she ate human food like he did. She wanted to be treated like a human while he hated being human. Since they had known each other for so long, when something perturbed him, she could feel it. He looked at her with a smile.<p>

"Hey Puar, what are you staring at you weirdo!" Yamcha flashed his teeth at her.

"Oh nothing…" Her high pitched voice filled the air. They were sitting on his candy red hover craft. He wore a dark pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. He was due for a haircut since he had let it grow out again for a couple of months. It was pulled back into a hair tie and his bangs were in his eyes. Together they were looking up at the vanishing grey clouds in the sunset. It was as if with the night a clear sky was on its way.

"Hey Yamcha, do you ever wonder what it would've been like if we would've got to travel to planet Namek?"

Yamcha went into deep thought. Puar had merely asked the question due to the fact that they were looking up at the emerging stars and it reminded her of space travel. As for Yamcha, it made him think of Krillin, Gohan, Bulma, and Goku's trip. He had missed out on it because he was… dead, having been killed by Vegeta and Nappa's Saibamen. It made him realize just how big of a coincidence it was that Vegeta even met Bulma. What would things have been like if he would've been able to go on the trip with them? He could've protected Bulma and the others and then she wouldn't have strayed from him. Unfortunately, that's not how things went. Regardless, even if he did go, he probably would've ended up dead. He hated the fact that he was simply an expendable human.

"Yamcha?" Puar interrupted his train of thought.

"Oh… I don't Puar. Why do you ask such silly questions?" He looked down at his companion.

"I just thought I'd ask. I didn't mean to upset you." She frowned.

Yamcha went right back to thinking and his thoughts filled with day dreams of space travel. All his images reflected terrible human science fiction movies. On a white spaceship, shaped like one from NASA's first launch, with his girlfriend, Krillin, and Gohan, he pictured them hurtling into outer space, strapped in their seats with their space gear on. He then thought of the landing on planet Namek. Gohan had described it to him, but all he could picture was alien land with weird plants and animals running around and scaring Bulma. He would protect her from little creatures, but nothing more. It was ridiculous how he shot down even his own day dreams with cold reality. Instead of dwelling on his weakness, he should've been working out. However, no amount of training would close the gaping distance between him and Vegeta's power. He would need a miracle in order for that to happen.

He sighed heavily and looked at Puar with a conflicting smile. Her face began to glow a bright blue and her glimmering eyes moved away from him. He couldn't understand what was happening until he looked up. In the sky, a large comet streaked through the air. It was so close to Earth he was certain that it was going to crash against the surface. Quickly he flew into the air. "This looks fun Puar! Let's follow it!" Together they took off as fast as they could towards the space debris that flew through the sky. As they neared it, they slowed down to avoid the ugly collision. It exploded and sent pieces of ground into the air. Trees were broken in its crater and it sat smoking and radiating heat.

As they watched it cool, Puar made a suggestion. "Yamcha, we should make a wish on it."

"That doesn't really work Puar. It's a myth. The only wishes that work are the ones made on the Dragonballs." He seemed dismayed.

"So what?" Puar shrugged. "I think you should still try it at least."

Yamcha looked at the large hunk of space debris. It was cooling off. The ice had melted away leaving the dark black metal exposed. If it would make Puar happy he would make the wish. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. He wanted nothing more than to be stronger than Vegeta. He wished he could beat the Saiyan Prince. "There." He opened his eyes and smiled at Puar. "I made my wish."

"I didn't hear it though…" Puar frowned.

"If you know what I wished for, then it won't come true." He laughed. "Now! I'll race you to it!" He took off towards the hunk of space metal.

"No fair! You got a head start." Puar chased after him. She was nowhere fast enough to catch up to him.

As they approached the metal they noticed that it was glowing red from the inside out. However, it wasn't hot anymore. Yamcha dared to touch it just to make sure. It was cold to the touch, despite all the logic it defied to be cold.

"That's strange." He pulled his brows together.

"You should see what's inside." Puar told him. Hopefully he was strong enough to break it open. He prepared his fists for a collision with metal, but as soon as his fist met it, he could feel something break. "Owww!" He pulled his hand back with regret.

"I don't think I'll be able to physically break it. I should try using energy instead, so stand back." He prompted Puar. Copying Goku's trademark move didn't make him feel bad either, since they all knew it from King Kai. The only credit Goku deserved was being the first to use it and stick with it. Once the blast was complete the only thing that existed was a chip in the metal and a small glowing red crystal. "What is that?" He pointed to it and then dared to touch it. It wasn't hot. It was just… a glowing ruby red crystal. As soon as he plucked it from the metal, its glowing property faded. Nowhere else on the ball of space matter appeared to be glowing. He assumed it was the only crystal on the hunk of metal.

"It's beautiful. Maybe you should turn it into a necklace Yamcha. For you girlfriend…" Puar suggested. Yamcha remembered the fact that he still had a girlfriend. They were both pretty busy. She was a veterinarian and all. Either way, he didn't want the others to see her or for her to see them. He was worried she would think he was a freak for hanging out with such abnormally strong folks. He continuously lied to her about his whereabouts so that when he went long days without seeing her she wouldn't be worried. "I will make it into a necklace." He smiled. It was a great idea. This would make Zoey happy. She was an American girl, therefore she was easy to impress. Aside from the gift of a necklace, he was understanding at once that he needed to treat her better instead of being concerned with Bulma so much. Again… It came and went.

"Let's go Puar. I need to buy a chain for it." He smiled. Together they took off to head back to his red hover craft.

* * *

><p>Sitting on top of his desk in his office, Trunks had his feet in his seat as he looked out the large glass window. He was watching the sun fade into the night. His chin was rested in his hand and he wore his glasses low on his nose. They had slid down on the account of gravity. "Excuse me…" A feminine voice sounded behind him. "I filled out your paper work for you Mr. Briefs." Since the sun was still faintly in the sky, he could not see his reflection in the glass, nor could he see hers. He was wearing his suit from earlier this morning.<p>

"Leave them on my desk." He told her. He wasn't entirely demanding. Instead his voice was low and bored. It was saturated with sadness. Normally he would've heard her high heels move across the floor, but she stood in place. Perhaps she failed to hear him. "I said leave them on my desk." Still, all was quiet. Just as he went to see if she was still there, her voice sounded again.

"Don't turn around!" She yelled at him. Shortly after that, he heard what sounded like the soft click of a gun.

"If you are planning on assassinating me, it won't work." He assured her.

With uneven steps her footfalls moved over the floor. Her scent hung in the air as she moved closer. She smelt of flowers and Earth… "Put your hands in the air." She demanded.

"I'm warning you…" Trunks shook his head back and forth.

"Just do it!" She shouted at him. He sat up straight on his desk and rolled the black leather chair out from under his feet. His hands then rose in the air.

"President of Capsule Corporation, son of Mrs. Bulma briefs, and grandson of world renowned Dr. Briefs. I bet you're a pompous, proud, jerk with a huge ego because of your prestigious connections, but I don't want to confuse you with… your father."

Instantly, despite how the woman had told him not to turn around, Trunks jumped from his place on his desk and turned towards her voice. From her white Saiyan boots, to her blue under armor, and white and gold over armor, he recognized her instantly, but as he searched her face… Her short black hair, dark eyes, and soft pink lips and cheeks…

Only then was he assured it was _her._

For the moment, he was speechless. His hands trembled and his heart raced in his chest. What he once thought was the sound of a gun was actually the door which was now shut behind her. "How…" He went to ask how it was that she had returned, but she quickly appeared before him in the blink of an eye and placed her white gloved index finger over his lips. She then wrapped her arms around his waist. He didn't hesitate to return her embrace either. "I'm enthralled that this isn't a dream!" He said happily.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I kept having these nightmares that you were gone. I couldn't find you anywhere."

Although she was drawn into his arms, she ended the sentimentality. Her voice became full of haste. "Look Trunks." She pulled away from him quickly and stared into his blue eyes, keeping a good distance between them. "Just before my soul was supposed to be cleansed and my memories extracted to erase my existence, King Yemma pulled me away to send me on one last mission years ago. I went to train in Hell to prepare me for this strife. I'm back because I have to protect you. Something terrible has happened!"

He began shaking his head back and forth at the whole '_one last mission' _statement. "No. No. Don't tell me you are going to have to leave again." His mind was already shutting down with her last few words.

"Listen to me damn it!" She instantly acquired his attention once more by yanking on his chin. "I'm not important, you on the other hand are. Without you… there will be no future at all. You're supposed to go on a long journey with Pan and Goku to save the world and the universe, but none of that will happen if we don't take action now!" He was looking at Belia like she was crazy. Why would he agree to go anywhere with Pan? She was a bossy brat. "Like I told you before Trunks, you have yet to accomplish so many great things. Your travels with Goku and Pan are just the start of events to come."

Trunks closed his eyes for a moment. "Is there any way I can restore peace and get to keep you too?"

Belia shrugged her shoulders. It was a twist of fate that she was even there at that exact moment. "I don't know. But that doesn't matter right now! Get that through that thick skull of yours!" She was furious with him. It showed in her fiery eyes.

Whether, conflict or peace, he was excited to be blessed with her presence once more. She was right. The issue at hand had to come first. "Can you tell me what has happened and how I can stop it?"

She nodded her head. "Years ago a giant meteor passed through your solar system's asteroid belt knocking some space debris out of place. A small piece has fallen to Earth, containing a crystal called Starmond. If anyone is exposed to it for a long period of time they will acquire a strengthening euphoria that musters aggression." She paused for a moment. Luckily King Yemma just so happened to be gazing at the area in space around the time it happened or else they wouldn't have caught it.

"Alright. That sounds easy enough. Find a crystal, then how do we destroy it?" Trunks turned from her and reached for the window latch. He was ready.

"Wait!" She grabbed his hand. "There's more…" In other words, Trunks was getting ready to hear the catch. "Assuming someone has found it at all by now, in mere days they will be unstoppable if they continue to be exposed to the Starmond. No one knows where the piece landed either. It could be anywhere on Earth and the only way to completely destroy it is to burn it in the largest star in your solar system, the Sun."

"If Starmond is so powerful, why didn't Frieza or any others seeking ultimate power come after it?" Trunks asked suddenly.

"Everyone thought it was just a myth. No one knew where the only known piece in the universe was located anyway. So, it's up to us to make sure this piece is eliminated." A smile was spreading across Trunks's face. He was happy even though so much was at stake. She was excited, yet stressed all at the same time. "Just promise me you won't let the Starmond take you over alright? It's like an addictive drug. You can't become incapacitated, but it does cause a euphoria that enhances the body. Once it's taken away, the body goes through awful withdraws."

Trunks stuck his thumb in the air. They were both thinking that they had to warn the other fighters. They needed as many people as they could possibly assemble helping on this mission.

* * *

><p>Yamcha sat with the little crystal in his hand. It was about the size of his thumb nail and it was rather flat. He didn't make a habit or a hobby of making jewelry, but he wanted it to be a gift made from his heart for Zoey. Using long pieces of wire, he wrapped it around the crystal in a beautiful pattern and then connected it to the chain he had chosen for a necklace. The stone was still glowing quite beautifully. "Does this look okay?" He asked Puar.<p>

"I think it's too big. It looks heavy." Puar answered honestly.

Yamcha went back to work on his master piece. He unwired the crystal in hopes that he could break it to make it smaller. He found it nearly impossible though with just his hands. He resorted to using a ball of Ki to cut the crystal like jewelers used lasers to cut diamonds. Two equal pieces resulted from the use of his energy. He then rewired the crystal. "How does this look?" He asked Puar again.

"Much better! I think you should surprise her tonight with it." Puar smiled.

Yamcha was in a state of accordance. Surprises made everyone's day. It eased his mind off Bulma to start thinking of Zoey. "I'm going to get dressed Puar, real sharp! I'm going to take a shower first." Yamcha hopped up from his table, leaving the other piece of the crystal on his wooden table and the necklace clinched in his hand, as he strode happily into his bathroom. He was excited and giddy. Hopefully Zoey wasn't busy tonight. It was Sunday. Normally she didn't work on Sundays. They had been together since he and Bulma broke up. Zoey was his rebound so to say. She was a beautiful red headed girl with fiery locks and a beautiful body. Sometimes he thought she was too smart for him, but that's what drew him to her in the first place. She had brains.

Shortly after his shower, Yamcha dressed up in a pair of dark jeans and a grey button up shirt. He shaved and even cut his own hair as best as he could. It turned out looking pretty good. It was a crazy messy look that made him appear on edge. He stood checking himself out in the mirror. Puar was watching him as she tried to keep from laughing. "You sure are cocky lately."

"I'm just being me Puar!" Yamcha laughed as he flexed in the mirror. He completely ignored his scars now days that were on his face. He almost forgot how he had even gotten them.

"Wow…" Puar exclaimed. "Have you been working out?"

"Not lately. I've always been this ripped. I can't believe you're just now noticing!" He kissed his 'guns'.

"You better get going Yamcha! It's getting late. She might go to sleep soon."

Yamcha nodded his head and kissed his mirror reflection goodbye. It left a smudge on the glass. "I've never been this happy Puar!" Yamcha couldn't stop smiling. The necklace was in his pocket and he squirted himself with cologne just before he reached for the door handle of his tiny apartment.

"You look happy. You look amazing!" Puar complimented him. Her little blue self was levitating towards the door after him.

"Why thank you Puar. I'll be back soon okay." He waved goodbye to his little friend and thus he headed out into the night.


	4. Chapter 4: Vegeta Vs Belia Again

Diclaimer- I do not own Dragonball, DragonballZ, or DragonballGT.

Chapter 4- Vegeta vs. Belia Again…

Yamcha stood outside with a bouquet of flowers and the necklace in his pocket. His candy red hover craft was parked on the side of the road with the top down. He was feeling like a million bucks. In her little house in West City, he saw that all Zoey's lights were on. She was obviously home. Numerous times he had just walked into her house since they had been dating for years. Originally she had wanted him to move in with her, but he had slight commitment issues back then. For the moment, he wanted to surprise her so much, he decided he was going to sneak in and set all the lovely items on her dining room table. His cheeks were bright red and he was smiling from ear to ear as he tiptoed to the door. He quietly slid the door open and snuck down the hall to her dining room. His stealthy moves allowed him to drift through the house and place the roses and the necklace down with ease on the marble table. He could barely see into the room on his left. Since he was quiet though, he decided it wouldn't hurt to check and see if she was awake watching TV.

He hovered over the rug and as he moved closer to the living room he could clearly see two pairs of feet at the end of the couch. He drew his brows together at the sight. Light snores began to fill his ears. Whoever was on the couch, they were asleep. He hovered into the room and inspected the two sleepers. Surely enough it was Zoey and another man. He didn't care what the man looked like. He didn't care about anything at that moment. All he saw was her red cheeks, messy hair, and clothes beside the couch. He flew out of the room to retrieve his items off of the dining room table. She didn't deserve them. He then shot up through the roof in rage. It left a gaping hole and it caused the electricity to go out in her house.

He gritted his teeth together and although his mind told him to stop, he simply couldn't. He launched a blast of energy at the house. Almost instantly, it went up in smoke and flame. His eyes grew wide and he gasped at his own actions as he looked down at his shaking hands which held on to the roses and the necklace in the other. He had actually frightened himself with his own uncontrollable tendencies. There was no doubt in his mind that he had just killed two people. From his grasp he dropped both the necklace and the roses in mid air and flew off towards his own apartment. He couldn't tell a soul about it. He was too appalled.

* * *

><p>Together Trunks and Belia approached the capsule house. He wasn't surprised to see his father standing in the lawn at the ready. He obviously sensed that Belia was back. Her power level had indeed grown. "So, King Yemma decided to spare you uh?" He was smiling. Now he knew for certain they were one in the same. He had also been spared, but under certain circumstances that he would come back and behave in order to save the universe during the time of Kid Buu. This led him to believe that she was under those same expectations. Bulma stood beside Vegeta. She had little tears in her eyes from worry. Her boy had been out extra late tonight and when she heard that he was missing from his office, she nearly fainted.<p>

"Where have you been?" Bulma watched him come in for a landing with Belia.

"Who is she talking to?" Belia looked at Trunks.

"Me…" His cheeks began to turn red. "Mom, it's okay. I've just been running around. We have a situation on our hands, but don't freak out okay. Just let me explain." He began to prepare her for the news. Bulma typically didn't act like Chichi. Usually she was on board with adventure, but not if her family was at risk. Trunks simply left out the dangers involved with the mission and only gave the objective as to keep her calm.

"That sounds easy enough. We just find the crystal right?" Bulma was still a little apprehensive, yet with Vegeta and Trunks around she was sure things would work out. In her eyes, they were two of the strongest beings in the world in addition to Goku and the rest of the fighters.

"That's the just of it mom." Trunks nodded.

"Well, how about this. You and the others will search and I'll get to work on a small device to launch it back into space. I'll set the coordinates for the Sun and… then we'll be done!" Bulma smiled. She was very excited that she could play such a big part in the destruction of the crystal. Suddenly, Vegeta crashed her mood.

"Am I the only one who thinks fighting the possessor of an all powerful crystal is the way to go?" He had his arms crossed. Almost unanimously Bulma, Trunks, and Belia replied,

"YES!"

"You pathetic cowards! Where is your sense of pride?" He argued with them.

"Vegeta!" Belia was the first to start arguing with him. She didn't even leave room for Bulma to start nagging him. This especially ticked Bulma off. "As enticing as it is to fight the wielder of the Starmond crystal, King Yemma sent me on a strict mission not to get side tracked. We need to dispose of it as soon as possible!" Her voice was raised. He quickly fired back at her.

"King Yemma is the only thing holding you back then? That's rather dishonorable don't you think? You are letting another individual pick your fights for you. And you call yourself a Saiyan!" Vegeta's harsh words were pushing her over the edge. Who was he to talk? He had been sent by King Yemma as well at one point. Instead of using that example though, she used something far more insulting.

"Oh, and all this coming from the Prince who took orders from the tyrant Frieza for years?" She shouted for she was losing her composure. His eye brows raised and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. "I'll tell you what Vegeta, I'll show you how Saiyan I am! Let's go, right now!" Her face was red and her fists were clinched. Her curly tail was curling and uncurling behind her back in agitation. "If I win, I'll prove that you are no where strong enough to face an all powerful being!" She was nearly shouting at the top of her lungs. Both of their powers shot through the roof.

"I will exceed those expectations!" He laughed. Together they turned Super Saiyan and launched themselves into the sky to go find a safer place to fight so that they wouldn't damage the city. Belia looked much different with blonde hair. However they weren't the only individuals who could go Super.

"Oh Trunks…" Bulma placed a hand on her head. Her mate was just too much to handle at times. She had no control over him what so ever. Trunks knew exactly how she felt. "If you ever get married to Belia, I'm afraid you're going to have to move out and position yourself on the other side of the planet. This Capsule Corporation building just isn't big enough for both of their egos."

Trunks's face felt hot and red as he stared as his mother awkwardly. He couldn't even muster a rebuttal to her statement before he took off. Once he was air born, he transformed and chased after their two large power levels just as fast as his body could allow him.

* * *

><p>With their blood boiling and tempers flaring, no sooner than the first sight of greenery for miles to come did Belia fire her first blast of Ki at Vegeta. That one action unleashed the fighting spirit in his soul. It had been a while since he had a good fight. His battle with Hemofear was years ago. It left him itching for a fight. It was a craving since he was a pure blooded Saiyan. Unlike Vegeta, Goku's battle cravings were different. Goku desired sparing sessions and goofing off. Vegeta on the other hand wanted a fight that could leave him sore the next morning. He wanted his heart pumping and his fists bleeding. He shot back at her and then dived right into a frontal assault. Fists flew, knees raised, and legs kicked.<p>

No sooner than Trunks arrived in the night sky, the others showed up as well. Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotsu, Gohan, Goten, Krillin, and Eighteen. "What's going on?" Krillin looked up to Trunks. "We felt two incredible power levels and we just knew something was wrong."

Trunks was in absolute awe as he watched the fight beneath the full moon. They two Super Saiyans were emitting yellow light. If not for their glowing apparitions, they wouldn't have been as easy to track in the dark. Hopefully they wouldn't kill each other. "Krillin, it's called temper tantrums. They're like little kids." He drew his right hand into a fist. His golden hair danced. To Trunks this all seemed like a huge waste of time, but since he had been raised by his father, he knew it meant so much more than he would ever understand. Hopefully they could express their anger in a simple Saiyan battle and be done with it without killing each other.

The fight went on with several eyes watching their movements. Vegeta had a well thought out plan for victory. He would wear her down by keeping up on his frontal assault and as soon as she wore out a little, he would place some distance between them to use his Gallic Gun for epic damage. As for Belia, she wasn't on a plan. She was merely adapting to his battle style. It had taken a few moments, but as soon as beads of sweat formed on their foreheads, only then did they truly feel alive. They wore smiles on their faces and enjoyed the wonderful feeling of fighting again. They were both shaking with adrenaline and the exertion of their powers. Yet, just as much fun as it was, Vegeta's smile turned into a determined frown. He came here to prove a point. He charged his attack and began firing extremely powerful blasts of Ki like he was throwing hand grenades. They exploded one after another on contact and shrouded Belia in a cloud of smoke. Seeing a battle in daylight was one thing, watching them at night was another. It was like watching fireworks. They lit up the night sky like lightning and it reflected on the faces of those watching.

As the smoke cleared, Vegeta smiled at his successful means for damage. Her white over armor had been chipped away so much that it was nearly gone. She simply broke the rest off and tossed it aside revealing her under armor. Gold panels ran across her chest and her abdomen that matched her shin guards. Due to its luster, he could clearly see that she was out of breath as the moon reflected off the panels. He knew that whatever she was wearing, despite its gold appearance, was not gold. It was some kind of metal, perhaps Kevlar. Kevlar was a light weight metal that was nearly impossible to dent. He was sure he had some bruises from being kicked by her because of her Kevlar plates. It was odd that even his face felt bruised. He hadn't been kicked there and he was sure her punches weren't enough to harm his face. With his white gloved hand, he touched his bleeding jaw.

"I forgot," She frowned as she removed her own gloves. Instantly he became aware of what she was referring to. Beneath her white gloves, metal covered only her knuckles with perfect ovals for each bone, and wrapped around her hand with an elastic band. "This uniform was my design. I had King Yemma make it for me. There are a few more new tricks up my sleeves, but I'll save those for later," She smiled and tossed her white gloves aside. They floated down to the Earth and disappeared in the brush.

"I see. You're too weak to fight bare fisted." Vegeta spat.

She shrugged and then removed the Kevlar from her fists, her shins, and took off her shiny under armor so that Vegeta couldn't insult her about it anymore. It left her in nothing but her white boots, her dark blue spandex pants, and a strapless piece of black clothing that covered her only her chest and upper back, but left her abdominals completely exposed along with the black inscriptions on her back. The black crown at the bottom of her back stood out just as well as her own feminine six-pack. "I still have the advantage." She told him.

"You're too funny." He began to laugh. "Please tell!"

He watched as her tail curled in front of her, making a perfect circle around on her navel due to its curly nature. Vegeta's eyes grew wide as he searched in panic around himself at the night sky. Indeed, there was a full moon. As he looked back at her, she was already beginning to transform. Her k-9 teeth extended over her lips and she began to grow in size. Last time, he had destroyed the false moon she had made. This time, the moon was real. If it was destroyed again, the Earth wouldn't survive. It relied on the moon to help with the oceans tides and the natural balance of things. On the other hand, he could prevent her from maintaining her transformation if he cut her tail. At that though, he shook his head from side to side. He would not resort to such measures. It was cowardly and disrespectful. It would've been an insult to his honor since she was the only pure blooded Saiyan with a tail left. He wanted to prove that even without his tail he was still the leader of the pack, the strongest of them all…

Her roar echoed in the night sky once her painful transformation was complete. "Now, try to defeat me!" She demanded.

"No problem!" He charged an attack again. The only way to defeat her now was with energy alone. Unfortunately, she didn't give him the time. With one smack from her hand he went hurtling towards the ground. On his way down through the foliage, he hit nearly every branch on a single tree. Since his Super Saiyan self was glowing, he could see all the branches lying beneath him on the floor of the forest. It was at that moment he knew what had to be done.

Trunks stood frozen in mid air. The others looked worried as well. "Oh no! His power level dropped. I can't sense him at all…" Krillin exclaimed.

"What have you done?" Trunks drew his brows together and flew towards the ape.

"Stay out of this Trunks!" Belia's voice boomed.

"No! This has gone too far!" He told her.

Suddenly a blast struck Belia right in her left eye. She could hear Vegeta laughing, but couldn't see him at all, not even with her good eye.

"Vegeta's moving pretty fast." Tien was searching with all three of his eyes in the night sky, but couldn't find the Prince anywhere.

"He isn't moving much at all." Piccolo corrected him. "He's not Super Saiyan anymore so that Belia can't see him."

The onslaught of blasts continued. Belia couldn't see him. It was frustrating. Before he could decrease her energy anymore, she generated a large ball of Ki in her ape hands. It was bright, but not bright enough.

"That won't help you!" Vegeta's voice sounded and he began to laugh.

"I'm not using it as a flashlight." She showed her teeth and threw it into the sky. "Expand!" She shouted. Thus, two moons hung in the air. A false moon and a real moon, that meant double the blutz waves. The energy coursed through her body and she could feel its power move through her veins. Her brown fur began to glow a bright yellow at once. Not only was she an ape, but now she was a Super ape! The moons weren't enough light to expose Vegeta, but once she started glowing, his whereabouts were given away. He was shielding his eyes from the light his eyes hadn't adjusted to just yet.

"You idiot!" He shouted. "What are you doing?" Everyone was watching her as she radiated light and energy. She began to beat on her chest and stomp around. At once, Trunks knew she was gone as soon as she started firing blasts of energy at the ground from her mouth. She was on an uncontrollable rampage.

"She can't even control that much power!" Trunks was beyond angry at that moment.

"She's headed for the city!" Piccolo shouted suddenly. Everyone knew they had to chip in just to stop her. Each of them tried firing their own blasts, but she swatted at them like annoying flies. All their attempts to shoot down the false moon were also epic fails. They all fell to the ground like months that had been electrocuted by a bug zapper. Even Trunks found himself injured as the back of her hand struck him. It knocked the wind out of him and sent him crashing into the ground so hard he left a small crater where he landed. His nose bled and he held onto his throbbing shoulder. He was sure it had been dislocated from his fall. As for Vegeta, he wasn't fairing any better. Every time she hit him he would simply get back up, but his power level was indeed fading, even though he had transformed again into a Super Saiyan.

"Belia…" Trunks shook his head from side to side. "You're going to hate me for this." Trunks took to the air rather slowly and moved in the dark unseen. The others were doing their best to keep her distracted. His reluctant manner displayed just how crummy he felt about the actions he was going to have to take. In his hand he began to charge his energy blast. His tie flew around in the dark and his button up shirt was covered in dirt. His suit pants were ripped too. The ball of light in his hand displayed this all, even his lavender hair, which was the result of a low power level. In a heartbeat, he launched the energy. No sooner than he fired, he wished he could take his actions back, but it was too late. Her blood sprayed the trees and her tail fell to the ground with a thud. Tree branches broke beneath its weight and she began to shrink instantly. Thank goodness, because everyone was completely exhausted.

Quietly, Trunks levitated down through the trees and found her unconscious on the ground. Her left eye was damaged from having been blasted by Vegeta. Other injuries were minor in comparison. Carefully, he picked her up and called for the others. "It's over." He took to the air and the others departed slowly. They wanted to know what had caused the fight in the first place. Trunks's first explanation really hadn't been that great. As for Vegeta, he was more than ready to sleep this off.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Belia woke up on the couch and placed her hand on her pounding head. She moved her head to the side, feeling extremely dizzy. She felt sick to her stomach, but wasn't quite sure what to think. She couldn't even remember most of what happened last night. "I'm not hung over am I?" She asked.<p>

"Afraid not," said Trunks in a sour tone. He was the only one in the house at the time. Bulla was out with friends and Bulma was tending to Vegeta's wounds out in the gravitron. He refused to be in the same house as Belia. Trunks stood a couple feet away from her. He had his hands in his khaki shorts pockets. He had a band-aid on his cheek and on his bruised nose. He had told everyone about the Starmond crystal and what caused the fight which brought them all up to pace. They were busy healing and preparing themselves for the search. They would've been able to start sooner if they weren't injured. Trunks was terribly upset with both his father and Belia.

"What happened?" She inquired information. Trunks simply shook his head from side to side.

"You were careless last night. You got in a fight with Vegeta and transformed into a Super ape. Since you couldn't control that much energy, you hurt a lot of people, including me." He told her. She knew what this meant. She had hindered their search. It was a proven fact that she was not fit for being on the side of good yet. She was still doing bad things. Apologies wouldn't help them gain back anytime they had lost towards their search, so she remained quiet.

"Korin is going to send a shipment of sensu beans tomorrow for everyone who was involved with last night's fight." He told her as he stepped a bit closer. He was still quite a few feet away from her.

"Trunks," she closed her eyes with a sigh. "I won't tell you sorry, because I'm not." She chose her words carefully. He appreciated how she said what she meant and meant what she said. He was getting to know her a bit better each day. Perhaps his mother went through this much trouble teaching Vegeta how to be a better person. "But I will tell you this, I won't let that happen again."

Trunks placed his hand carefully on the bridge of his nose. "I know you won't…" His voice trailed off.

"And although I'm not sorry, can you still forgive my actions?" She carefully sat up and looked at him. Her dark eyes were looking for repent, but her pride kept her from being sincere. Either way, he understood where she was coming from. He really wasn't sorry for what he did either, but he wanted her to forgive him as well so that they could put last night behind them.

"On one condition," He raised his brows at her.

"What's that?" She was adamant about gaining his forgiveness.

"Will you forgive me?"

"For what?" Belia asked.

"Since you were a raging wild animal, I had to cut off your tail." He shrugged.

"YOU WHAT?" Her voice echoed through the house and her energy rose.

* * *

><p>"Vegeta?" Bulma rushed to his side. He was in the gravitron's lower floor, which had a small bedroom. "Are you okay?"<p>

He was laughing so hard his sides hurt, well more than they already did from last night's battle.

* * *

><p>Trunks was taking steps backwards across the carpeted floors as Belia stood up from the couch with her fist raised. "Words can't express how pissed I am right now!" She stumbled across the floor that felt as if it were moving beneath her feet.<p>

"You almost killed us last night!" He told her. There wasn't a smile on his face or in his eyes. He was _serious_. He kept backing away from her so that when she fell she wouldn't have anything to grab onto. He wasn't going to catch her either. He was just as pissed with her as she was with him. They had lost a lot of search time too.

Finally she fell to the floor and landed hard on her knees and her palms. He stood there and watched her fall apart. "You want to know how I know you _really_ aren't sorry?" Trunks asked her. It was a rhetorical question however so he answered for her. "Because of your conceit all you can think about is your stupid tail. Do you even care that Krillin and Eighteen have a daughter. Could you imagine what their little girl would've gone through without her parents?"

"Actually, I can imagine what their little girl would've gone through without her family, so piss off." Belia kept her head down as she stared at the floor like a dog that was in trouble. She didn't know how to be good. She was never given the chance, because she was once a little girl without loving parents. Instead, she grew up around prestigious, coldhearted, high ranking Saiyans who pressured her into being what they wanted her to be for their perfect Saiyan society. She was groomed for success everyday and even imprinted to become a queen. But Trunks wouldn't know that.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I have no idea what life… and death has been like for you. If you can imagine it though, then forgive me. I would've never done it if you weren't risking the lives of my friends and family." He told her as he held out his hand, not only to help her up, but to shake on her acceptance. Belia sat on the floor, staring coldly at his hand. She wanted to smack it away, but he was right. She wouldn't have wanted Krillin's daughter to go without her parents. Belia was bitter about her past, but she didn't want it to happen to anyone else. That's why she was given another chance. She was on a mission to help Earth and the Universe as a whole.

He smiled and her hand wrapped around his. He then helped her to her feet.

"I think we should spend the rest of today helping you gain your balance since your equilibrium is off without your tail." Trunks informed her. Standing in the living room together, Trunks looked down at her. She was still in her scarce clothing from her battle last night and in desperate need of a shower, nourishment, and first aid. Trunks hadn't touched her wounds from last night's battle. She looked awful, especially her left eye. It was almost swollen shut. "Let's walk down the hall for a little practice. If you remember correctly, the bathroom is that way." He rolled his eyes, remembering the time she had guided his body down the hall. That was when his sister caught him peeing with the door open.

For the most part, Belia walked on her own with only one hand on his arm. At this rate, they would be back on their search in no time. Once they reached the bathroom, he handed her a towel from below the sink along with a washcloth. "Make sure to scrub your wounds well and put some bandages on after you get out. The first aid is above the sink. I'll bring you a new uniform before you get out, alright?" He informed her. She shook her head and carefully took some steps forward. She was relieved to see that there was a safety rail in their shower that she could hold onto.

He disappeared from the room, closing the door behind himself. He knew where all the extra Saiyan uniforms were. Being as disorganized as she was, Bulma kept them in the garage just as well as in the laundry room. Sometimes Trunks had to search for them for minutes before he could actually find them at all. Once he had retrieved the fresh new clothes in a matter of moments, he headed back to the bathroom. Although he had forgotten to knock he wasn't embarrassed that he walked in on her nude. She had her back towards him as she was entering the shower. As he set the items down on the sink he could clearly see the dark inscriptions on her back. "I'm going to go get some food." He told her.

"Good. I'm starving." She shut the shower door behind her.

Without saying anything else, he left the room once more. He wasn't much of a cook since his mother did a lot of it for him. Instead, he was going to pick out as much things that he could find that didn't require baking or boiling. With several bowls he acquired grapes, blue berries, and other fruits. The only cooked meat he could think of was the left over meal that Bulma had made him just before Yamcha showed up two nights ago. To avoid it going to waste, she put it in the fridgorator. He carefully unwrapped it and then placed it in the microwave. He then set it on the table. It was a type of pasta, with chicken.

It hadn't taken her long, for she appeared in the kitchen, groping the walls as if she were a blind person or an old woman with her hip out of place. The Saiyan uniform she was in didn't fit her quite as well as the one King Yemma had bestowed upon her. She missed it deeply since it was the best uniform she had ever had. She made her way over the kitchen tiles and found her way to the table. She sat before all the food and instantly started digging in. Pasta was her favorite.

"Prince Property of the Saiyan society, to lead another day as the ultimate race." Trunks walked towards the living room and sat down on the couch. She could clearly hear him over her mouthfuls of food. Quickly, she swallowed hard and turned her head towards him.

"Where did you hear that?" She asked in a grave tone. It was something she did not want to be reminded of. It was a terrible subject and she was upset by it.

"I didn't hear it." He assured her. "It's written on your back." He shrugged. "Why is it there?"

She stood up from the table and began to stumble towards him. "Trunks, it isn't written in English. Where did you learn Saiyan?" She asked.

He drew his brows together. "It is? I… didn't even realize that it was written in Saiyan. It was plain as day to me. Are you sure it isn't written in English?"

"I would know." She stood frozen in the living room just a few steps away from the couch. He couldn't reply for he was in absolute shock. "Well…" She picked up on an awkward note. "I am also a panicle of the Saiyan race. My family tree consists of several generations of high class Saiyans bred for perfection. Therefore, we were treated as royalty and were meant to be bred with royalty." Her voice was low. She wasn't happy about this and she especially didn't like to think about her past.

"You mean, you had no choice in who you were mated with?" He asked her.

"No. We weren't paired in our interests. It was purely for the welfare of our race." She pointed out. Trunks was deep in thought instantly. Trunks shivered. He enjoyed life too much. It scared him to think that he might not have happened if his father had been paired with someone else. He was a Saiyan Prince after all. Trunks then realized something else. Since his father hadn't received a proper Saiyan coronation, he didn't hold the title of King, although it was rightfully deserved. That would've passed the title 'Prince' down to Trunks.


	5. Chapter 5: Liquid Metal, Mercury

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball, DragonballZ, or DragonballGT.

Chapter 5- Liquid Metal, Mercury

* * *

><p><strong>~WARNING~ Due to <em>certain<em> adult themes, in order to keep this rated 'T' I have cut material out of this chapter and edited dialogue from its original content. In other words, I have censured my own writing. However, events and dialogue are still strongly suggested. ~**

* * *

><p>Trunks was still sitting on the couch thinking about an assortment of subjects. His legs were crossed with his one ankle resting on top of his knee. Belia had been pacing up and down the hall for what felt like hours now. She had finally got her balance back. Since she had conquered the difficulties of having no tail in such a short amount of time, she sat on the floor and thought about how weird it felt not to have one. She missed her tail so much. It was like her friend. When she was scared she would hug it. It also made a great accessory as a belt. It was like having a third hand. It really was just as amazing as it sounded. The more she dwelled on it, the more she became depressed at the subject. Instantly she piped up, "I'm bored. Provide me with entertainment!" She demanded. With her legs crossed as she sat on the floor, she looked up at Trunks like a little kid.<p>

Trunks was confused. What did she mean by entertainment? "We have video games, I guess…" He shrugged. It had been years since he played something like that.

She began to laugh. "No! I want to fight. Let's spar." She told him.

He couldn't believe how much energy she had. Then again, she wasn't the one getting smacked around last night. He wanted to ask his father if Belia could use the gravitron to train in, but he knew the answer to that. Despite how much he ached from head to toe, he complied with her wishes. He finally understood why his father spent so much time training. It wasn't because of all the crazy people he had to put up with at all, it was simply boredom. Since Belia had been training in Hell for all these years, she was never bored. Being here in the capsule corporation sitting on the floor had to be a drain then.

"Alright, fine. We can spar, but we can't use any energy attacks. Alright?" He told her.

"Why?" She frowned.

"Because, I don't have much left from last night. Until we get those sensu beans, I'm beat." Trunks said with a sigh. She was too much work. He then stood up from the couch and she followed behind him. Once they reached the front yard she started stretching. It was bright and sunny out. Reluctantly, he began stretching as well. How did his mother put up with Vegeta? Perhaps she would be able to build Belia a training machine of her own.

"You ready?" She asked crouching down with her fist bared.

He nodded and braced himself. Although he just wanted to rest, he knew it was best to provide for her needs. Battle needs for a pure bred Saiyan were very important. From years of watching his father, he knew that if Belia went one day without training she would get very cranky and her pent up aggression would get the best of her.

Instantly she headed straight for him with her fist. He barely dodged it and threw one of his own. She caught his fist in her hand and then swiped her feet beneath his. "One point for me!" She stuck her tongue out at him. Apparently she was keeping score how many times she could knock him down. He sat on his backside in the grass with his brows drawn together. His khaki shorts had a small grass stain on them. Noticing how hot it was outside he pulled his black sweatshirt over his head to reveal his white tank top.

"You didn't say we were keeping score." He argued. He felt like a little kid again fighting with Goten. They were once always arguing about what was fair and what wasn't.

"Well, now you know." She held her hand out for him. He reached for it, but as soon as he did, he regretted it. Once he was on his feet, she swept her leg under him again. It was the most annoying thing in the world, especially since it happened twice in a row.

"What the?" He asked on his backside again. She was smiling and using hyper active footwork like a boxer. She was jumping up and down and her fists were curled up close to her face.

"You are making this too easy!" She whined. "Come on! Get up!"

He stood up on his own this time and prepared himself a little better for her. He didn't like her battle style at all. She was like liquid metal, mercury.

* * *

><p>It was mid day, Yamcha could tell this as his eyes opened. The sun displayed itself in his window which was covered in frost. He shook violently and his own sheets and blankets were stiff with cold. Just as he went to go shut off his air conditioner, he realized that Puar, Krillin, Gohan, and Goten were in his bedroom. They were all shivering with their arms crossed. "What the heck Yamcha?" Krillin exclaimed. "Are you trying to preserve a dead body in here?"<p>

Yamcha shot up in bed instantly. "What? What about a dead body?" He looked frantic. "No! No! Of course not! I was just… really hot last night. That's all… and my air conditioner… It's been broken for a while now, you know?"He was still dressed in his last night apparel. He smelt of heavy cologne.

Puar stuttered in the cold. "Y, Y, Yamcha, you came home last night and went right to bed. You looked angry and upset so I didn't even get the chance to talk to you. What happened?"

"I, uh… Broke up with my girlfriend." He pointed out.

"What? Why?" Krillin frowned. He sat on the edge of Yamcha's bed. Everyone was in their orange training Gi's. They were ready to go on the search even though they were still banged up from last night.

"It's complicated…" Yamcha shrugged. It really wasn't any one else's business. "Puar," He said suddenly. "Will you get me a glass of water?" His mouth was extremely dry. Puar did as he asked and went into the kitchen. "But anyway… What happened to you guys?" Yamcha looked towards his three friends.

"Well, see, last night Belia showed up with bad news. Apparently a crystal called Starmond fell to the Earth. It's very dangerous. It causes super strength and aggression. If any one person is exposed to it over a certain period of time, the affects could be catastrophic. Vegeta of course wanted to fight the wielder of the crystal and well… to make a long story short, Belia and Vegeta got in a fight almost instantly because she couldn't stand his arrogance. So let's just say she went _ape_ and nearly killed us all! Trunks had to cut her tail off and now everyone is waiting for Korin to send some sensu beans tomorrow so we can start our search. And, we knew something was wrong with you since you didn't come last night. Belia's power level was incredible!" Krillin's eyes were wide as he recalled all the events. Goten and Gohan looked less excited. "That woman is an absolute _free gun_! I would never fight Vegeta!"

"Sounds like you all had an interesting night…" Yamcha's voice trailed off. If it was a fight Vegeta wanted from the wielder of the crystal, it was a fight he would get. Yamcha rested his throbbing head against his pillow and his mind was whirling. He knew the crystal was powerful and dangerous, especially after knowing what it moved him to do last night. Nonetheless, he was happy he had told Puar to leave the room. Had she heard the news, she surely would've squealed about the crystal on the living room table. He shot up again, but onto his feet.

"So, did you guys come to check on me or enlist me in your search?" Yamcha asked.

"Well, both…" Krillin admitted. However Yamcha felt that they had only come to ask for his help, not to see if he was ok.

"Really? I thought you guys would've realized by now that I'm no help."

"Come on Yamcha, you aren't _that_ weak. Besides we need all the help we can get." Gohan told him.

"Wow, thanks Gohan. That makes me feel a lot better." Yamcha said in a sarcastic tone. "It's comforting to know that you're so desperate for help you _just_ had to ask." Krillin frowned at him.

"Yamcha, I'm pretty weak too compared to the others, but you don't see me getting down in the dumps. I'm just happy to be a part of it." Krillin tried to share his optimistic behavior with Yamcha, but he wasn't buying it.

"Look. I'm just one person okay. I don't think it's going to hurt your search that much if I'm not involved." Yamcha told them although in the back of his mind, he knew he was very important to their search. It actually felt empowering. All this time, he was never really thought of as being a key to any success, but now, he was in control of the outcome. He looked at the three of them. They were all shocked that he was turning them down. Just then, Puar came into the room with the glass of water that he had asked for. "Thanks Puar." He told her. "Now, I would appreciate it if you all left." He told them in a sour tone. None of them said anything. They didn't even argue as they exited the door.

"It's not that big of a loss, I guess." Goten whispered to Gohan. But Yamcha still heard it along with the closing of his front door. His hand was shaking violently. As soon as Yamcha was sure Goten, Gohan, and Krillin were gone he threw his glass of water at his wall. It shattered on contact and sprayed across the room. "Oh, they will need all the help they can get." He smiled malevolently as he stormed out of his room. Puar followed him hesitantly. She was absolutely scared out of her wits. "Yamcha, are you okay?"

"I'm perfect." He said stretching as he headed into his living room. The table was littered with wrappers from snack food, plates, and cups. "What the Hell is all this Puar?" He said flipping the table over. All the glass plates and cups shattered and the trash spilled onto the floor. Puar quivered with fear as he searched through the mess.

"I… I was really hungry last night. I couldn't help myself. I didn't mean to eat everything in the house." She told him. He was actually happy that she was so hungry. If her trash wasn't all over the table the others would've seen the crystal for sure. Without Puar seeing his swift actions, he plucked the crystal from the trash covered floor and stuck it in his pocket.

"Pick this sh~t up Puar." He demanded. "I'll be back in a few days."

"What will I do while you're gone?" Puar asked him with tears in her eyes.

"Figure something out." He headed for the front door. With the crystal in his possession, he was going to find out just how much stronger he had gotten. He needed someone to practice on, someone who wanted to fight. Krillin said that Belia was a '_free gun'_. A smile was spreading across his devious face. But, before he would challenge her, he had to see if the piece of the crystal he dropped last night was still there.

* * *

><p>The grass felt cold on his sweaty face, but the dirt didn't taste very good at all. Both of Trunks's arms were held behind his back and Belia was on top of him. "Say it!" She shouted with a playful smile on her face.<p>

"No!" He mumbled.

"Admit that I win!" They had been outside wrestling for hours now. The sun was beginning to set and she had almost completely wore Trunks out. She started tugging on his arms. The pain was enough.

"Okay! You win!" He shouted. Instantly she removed herself from his back and let go of his arms.

"And the crowd goes wild!" She raised her hands in the air, pretending like she was being acclaimed for her strength. With both of her hands, she was giving the peace sign and smiling. "Yeah!"

Trunks sat in the grass watching her. He couldn't help but laugh at her as he shook his head back and forth. "You are something else." He told her. He then jumped from his place in the grass to tackle her so that way he didn't have to bear witness to her embarrassing show boating. They both fell to the ground, tossing and turning.

"Ha!" He shouted triumphantly. "I pinned you!" He held her arms against the grass and he kept her legs down with his own. "Who's the winner now?"

Belia wasn't saying anything. Instead her cheeks were flushing a bright red. At first he didn't understand, but then he quickly realized what she was blushing about. He instantly removed himself and then stood away from her. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and picked up a random conversation.

"Your eye is looking better." He told her. She sat up and closed her good eye to see if her left eye was indeed getting better. It was no longer blurry to look out of. That was a good sign. All Saiyans healed fast.

"Now what do you want to do? I'm bored again." She frowned, lay back, and started rolling in the grass like a crazy person.

"You're kidding me!" He exclaimed and slapped a hand on his forehead. He was so tired.

She quit rolling around in the grass and could clearly see that she had drained him. "Alright…" She looked down discouraged. "If you want to go in and get some rest, you can." Belia was having a difficult time grasping the fact that he was only _half_ Saiyan.

Trunks felt bad now. He could see how disappointed she was, but honestly he couldn't keep up with her. He couldn't believe how much she loved to fight. Her appetite for battle was greater than her appetite for food. Bulma definitely had to make her a training room in the future. On that note, he placed a hand over his stomach. "I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want some?" He asked her.

She shook her head up and down excitedly. "Would you mind if I stayed out here though?" She asked. She didn't want to run into Vegeta if he had come in from the spaceship.

Trunks Shrugged. "That's fine with me."

Once he was inside, he could already smell the scent of food wavering in the air. Bulma was hard at work in the kitchen preparing Chicken Caesar Pasta Salad for what seemed like twenty people. She wasn't a health nut, but she did care what she put in her family's stomachs. "That smells so good." Trunks said. Bulma smiled at her son lovingly. He said suddenly. "How do you do it?"

"Well, cooking is pretty easy…" She told him, but he interrupted her at once.

"No, how have you been able to keep up with me, dad, and Bulla all these years?" He was showing a new appreciation for her as he sat down at the table. He leaned back in his chair and drew in a deep yawn.

She smiled again and placed some chicken in a frying pan. "It wasn't easy, but I think your father was more work than you and Bulla put together. Even when you were both half his size, but I guess that isn't saying much." She laughed and placed her hands on her hips. She kept looking at the stove as she spoke. Trunks laughed with her too.

"When you were a little boy you would always get into so much trouble. I remember everything from the bed wettings to when you once dressed up as Mighty Mask with Goten in a tournament. I couldn't punish you though, because spanking you didn't do anything and Vegeta of course was absolutely no help. In fact, that was about the time he decided to forget he even had a family and destroyed half the stadium." Bulma was shaking her head back and forth at those awful memories. "Even after he settled down though, he was proud of you-his little Hellion. I told him what you did at the tournament and he laughed." Trunks was sitting in his chair blushing as he recalled his adventurous days. Peeing in the bushes, flipping Majin Buu off, and bossing Piccolo around, all those actions he had learned from his father. "Hey mom…" He decided to make a sudden confession.

"What?" She replied as she came and sat down at the table with him. She was wearing a navy blue dress and pear earrings.

"You remember the time when I had a huge bruise on my nose days before the tournament?"

Bulma nodded suspiciously.

"Well, dad and I were sparing out in the spaceship and he kind of punched me in the face. It was an accident though. He did it out of reflex."

Bulma placed a hand on her forehead. "Oh my goodness… So that's why he took you to the park? "

Trunks nodded. Bulma had always thought that was so strange.

"Well, that's proof that Vegeta hasn't exactly been the easiest person to live with. Just look at his outstanding achievements as a father."

Trunks started laughing at his mother's jokes. When it came to Vegeta, she had a million of them.

"But he really does care about you Trunks. He just has a strange way of showing it. Why else do you think he was so eager to fight with Belia last night?" Bulma grinned. "He just wanted to make sure Belia was a good match for you. So long as she's around to keep you in shape, he doesn't have to worry about you growing soft." Bulma told Trunks. At that moment Trunks finally understood his father's actions. Yesterday's fight had been comprised of several motives.

Bulma began another conversation shortly after the silence. "Yeah, it was a lot of work managing this house hold. You ate like a grown man at your young age and your father ate like three grown men of course. To this day, even when I make a snack just for myself, I accidently make too much because I'm so used to cooking a buffet." She got back up and went straight to the stove.

Trunks loved hearing his mother talk about the old days.

"Even though I did so much, I always knew it would pay off in the end. Every night I went to bed knowing that I was safe and there was always someone protecting me." She flipped the chicken in the pan and they were both quiet in thought. The sound of a clock in the background didn't help his situation either.

"I'm so tired." He said as he rested his head against the table. He closed his eyes and he felt as if he could sleep for days. He was so tired he felt like his body was too weak to contain his soul. He felt like he was going to drift away… "She's so much work…" His voice trailed off as he yawned.

"Trunks, eat some dinner honey. Then you can go to sleep." Bulma's voice kept him awake. Still, she talked to him like he was a little boy. In her eyes, he always would be. A faint smile was on her face for this house hold believed in hard work. Once dinner was done, she set two extremely large plates in front of him. Roman lettuce was on the bottom, then pasta noodles with chicken and Caesar dressing. He looked at the plates and got to his feet. They both felt like bricks, even the two plates that were in his hand felt unusually heavy as he scooped them up in his hands.

"I really appreciate this mom." He told her whole heartedly. Slowly, with his eyes half open, he headed out the door. On the front steps of the Capsule Corporation building he stood looking around.

"Belia?" He questioned. She was nowhere in sight. The Sun was disappearing in the distance as he spoke. "You better not jump out and scare me." He told her, but he couldn't feel her presence. His heart drummed in his chest. He dropped the glass plates and they shattered at his feet. Although he was low on energy, he was going to get down to the bottom of this.

* * *

><p>The dark sky was closing in for the night quickly. It made things a lot more difficult to see. Yamcha looked up at Belia. She was flying above him. They were racing towards their battle field which was a large abandoned rock quarry. Unfortunately, Yamcha had no idea where the other piece of the crystal was. It was no longer on the road that he had dropped it on. In fact, where the roses had landed close to the necklace, there was a large crater. Obviously someone had used a blast of energy to destroy them for whatever reason. The charred remains of the bouquet was left behind. It startled him to think that there was another out there just as strong as he was, but he couldn't tell the others. If he did, they might've found out about his half. Currently it was still in his pocket.<p>

"So, how long have you known the Briefs?" Belia asked.

"A while now, we're _really_ good friends, especially Trunks and I. We go way back." Yamcha replied with a disarming smile. "I hope you are as excited as I am about this fight." He told her in his friendly voice. However his malevolent nature was hidden beneath.

"I'm very excited. I was so bored!" She told him. "Can we fight now?" She asked. They were only a mile away. It was close enough in her eyes.

"Sure." He told her, without any warning he shot a blast of energy at her. She simply dodged it. With both of her fists placed carefully together she punched him right in his back. It sent him hurtling towards Earth. He stopped himself just before he could touch the tree tops and prepared a close range blast of Ki.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" He shouted. The large mass of energy cut through the air and exploded on contact. He was ruthless. He didn't even wait for the smoke to clear before he continued his assault. He wanted to see the full extent of the Starmond crystal. He rushed into the smoke and found her at once. He drew his knee into her stomach and smashed his head against hers. She was choking on the smoke and trying to catch her breath since the wind had been knocked out of her. Instantly she transformed into a Super Saiyan and threw two powerful punches at him. They stuck his stomach but didn't slow him down one bit. He faked a kick and disappeared from sight. Just as he went to kick her in her back from behind, she turned around and punched him right across his face. This time he fell to the Earth and hit the ground. A small crater was left where he had fallen. His lip and nose were bleeding.

"You're good." He wiped the blood away with his fists, but she kept him there, on the ground.

"ETERNAL BLAZE!" The large ball of light rumbled through the air and caused a huge plume of smoke to fill the atmosphere.

Her chest was heaving. She was having a great time and all, but it almost didn't feel like sparring. After the smoke vanished, she was looking around for him, but it was tough to see in the dark. Suddenly he came at her from the side with both of his feet and he kicked her in her right arm. A loud snap filled the air, but she didn't scream. She simply bottled it and released her scream of pain in the form of angry blasts of Ki from her left arm. They dotted the sky like mines and yet she continued to miss him in her fit of rage due to the fact that she was a right handed fighter. He did fight dirty and his means for winning angered her.

Relentlessly Yamcha kept attacking her. They were moving so fast that it was difficult to tell their fists apart as they flew between them. In the middle of all this, she arched back and drew her head to bash right against his. For a moment he lost consciousness, but the concussion didn't stop him. However, she hadn't bounced back from it as well as he did. With her eyes half open, he managed to get a fist to her jaw and another kick to her side. She fell like a plane that had been shot out of the sky. Her glow faded on the way down.

Even though he was sure she wasn't coming back, he made sure to shoot energy at her for his own pleasure of seeing his new strength. He felt so alive! Finally, he was on par with the Saiyans! Never before would he have been able to hold his own in a fight. But now, he felt like he was in a league of his own. He was laughing. "Thanks for the fun." He blasted off. Overall it had gone pretty fast. He knew he was ready for Vegeta.

All the lights and smoke had come from the north of West City. He was sure he had sensed Belia's power. Trunks flew as fast as he could until finally he reached the edge of the rock quarry. He could see craters beneath him. He even turned Super Saiyan so that he could inspect them better. Using levitation, he floated down to the craters and inspected each one. There were only two large craters, one of which contained Belia's broken armor that was covered in blood. This especially startled him. He looked around himself. Perhaps she had walked away? He floated through forest at the edge of the quarry in hopes that he would see footprints or hear her voice. But she wasn't there. She was gone. Again…

Everything grew dark, even though the moon hung in the sky, and his body fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>"Vegeta!" Bulma stormed into the spaceship and thundered down the stairs into the lower quarters. "Our son is missing! You better get out of bed and help find him this instant!" She was standing over him. She knew he was weak and wasn't feeling exactly up to par, but she didn't care.<p>

"Again?" Vegeta sat up in bed.

"I saw both of the dinner plates I had given him smashed on the concrete steps outside. Something has happened!" She was frantic with tears in her eyes.

"Woman, he's a man. Get that through your head. Secondly, he can take care of himself. You can't flip out every time he goes missing. He'll come back." Vegeta grunted and rested his aching head back against his pillow. He was at his wits end with Bulma nagging him about the children. It was insulting to him for her to think their offspring was too weak to manage their own affairs. He knew best!

"Vegeta!"

"WOMAN!" He sat up again. She jumped at his sudden movements. "He's a man! Let him handle his own business damn it! Now get out of here!" He yelled at her.

Tears flooded into her eyes and she piped down. "I'll find him myself then…" She whispered to herself as she quietly left his quarters.

* * *

><p>Goten, Gohan, and Krillin had arrived as fast as they could, apparently it wasn't fast enough since they were all weak. The only light source they had was their own fists of energy. "Down there!" Krillin pointed suddenly. They all levitated in Trunks's direction. He was out cold on the ground. His face was in the dirt again. "Trunks!" They were shouting as they shook him. "What happened? Did Vegeta and Belia fight again?" They had actually mistaken Yamcha's power for Vegeta's…<p>

He sat up on the ground. Trunks was so exhausted, physically, mentally, and emotionally. He was also so confused. "I don't know Krillin. I don't know what happened. I don't know where she is. I don't know." He felt dizzy. He was literally worried sick and his stomach twisted and knotted with pain.

"Don't worry Trunks, we're here to help." Goten, his childhood friend, placed a hand on his shoulder. "First things first though, you need some food in you. It will be morning in a few hours so Korin's sensu beans will be here soon too." They all three helped Trunks into the air and they flew slowly back to the Capsule Corporation compound. The night sky was saturated with moisture and coolness as they flew him back home.

* * *

><p>It wasn't a pleasant feeling to be awake again, Belia realized as she looked around herself. It was morning and the light hurt her sensitive eyes as it shined through a barred window. She was still in her Saiyan uniform and extremely weak from her so called spar with Yamcha. He had had it out for her. Her stomach growled with hunger pains and she was quite shaky. Her mouth was so dry and all her battle wounds burned when the air touched them. To make matters worse she had no idea where she was and she had no energy left. As she took in her surroundings she noticed she was in confinement. She felt like she was in prison. Large steel bars were in front of her and concrete made her side hurt. Obviously she had slept on it. She got to her feet and placed her hands on the steel, however the five inch steel bars wouldn't bend, as long as she was weak of course. She then looked up and noticed the concrete above her head as well. "What the Hell?" She drew her brows together. She then fell to her knees on the floor. She kept her hands on the steel bars as she did so. "Trunks!" She shouted, but she knew wherever she was, he couldn't hear her.<p>

Suddenly a dark shadow spread over the cement before her. She leapt away from it thinking that it was Hemofear, but then she felt asinine after she realized it belonged to someone.

"Hello, dearest." His tall towering figure looked intimidating.

Her eyes were wide and her startled breaths sounded in the silence. "I thought you died from the explosion on the lookout tower..."

"No." He was quiet. "I survived."Belia swallowed hard and scooted closer towards the wall of her confinement as the door opened. "Don't be afraid. What's wrong?" He asked.

"What do you want?" She questioned him.

"Nothing." He shrugged. "Come on, let down your guard. I know last time we talked I was rather ugly with you, but that was because of Hemofear… I was under her influence, but I'm free now." He stepped over the cement, his tail moved behind him and he held his hand out to her.

"Stay away from me." She shouted at him and continued to move away from him until her back hit the wall.

"Have you ever heard of the saying, 'What comes around goes around'?" He asked her calmly as he drew his hand away from her. His welcoming expression turned into one that was less friendly. It was mixed with apathy and malevolence.

Her heart began pounding in her chest.

"You've been bad." He told her, crossing his arms. "I know this, because I watched everything that happened on the tower the moment of the explosion. I watched you enter the body of the Prince's son." He shook his head from side to side. "Now…" His cold stare remained in tack. "I don't ne~d Hemofear's p~wers to do the s~me to you." He told her.

Instantly her heart sank into her stomach and she would've been sick if she had even an ounce of substance within her. Instead, there was nothing.

~CUT~

* * *

><p>Trunks sat at the table in the capsule corporation with his head in his left hand. He was force feeding himself so that he would have energy, but he shook with worry so much that he felt sick. "You have to Trunks." Goten told him. He drew the food to his mouth and swallowed. His famished body took it and kept it, sapping every bit of last night's leftovers for nutrients and energy. While he was eating, they all heard Vegeta walk in the back door. He had on his Saiyan uniform, so obviously he was ready to kick ass. It was always fresh on his mind in the morning after a good night's sleep.<p>

"Where are those damn sensu beans?" Vegeta snapped at Krillin. He was so angry he could punch someone. Yajirobe had delivered them as soon as they were done this morning since there was an emergency. The lazy little fat man didn't appreciate waking up before the sun, but Korin shoved him out the door as soon as possible.

"I have two left, one for you and Trunks." Krillin handed one to each of them.

"I take it your mother is still out searching for you uh?" Vegeta swallowed the sensu bean.

"She what?" Trunks became even more worried. He was starting to feel overwhelmed.

"I told that damn woman not to go looking for you_ last night_, but she doesn't listen." Vegeta powered up in the kitchen and pots and pans starting clinking together. Papers flew off of the fridge and he knocked over picture frames.

"Father, do you want me to help?" Trunks asked. He was being pulled in two different directions. He loved his mother and… he shared an affinity for Belia- his liquid metal, mercury.

Vegeta suddenly turned to Trunks before he headed back out the door. "Son, you get _your_ woman back and I'll get _mine_. You're a man now! **Understand**?" He yelled at Trunks. He then flew over the tiles and slammed the door behind him so hard the glass shattered all over the floor.


	6. Chapter 6: Prince Property :Part 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball, DragonballZ, or DragonballGT.

Chapter 6- Prince Property

*PART 1*

Vegeta flew across the sky like a shooting star. The wind combed through his golden hair in the morning sun. He felt ready, ready for whatever life threw at him. Perhaps the woman was just fine. Maybe she was still just searching, but due to their hectic life, trouble always found them. He knew this. He counted on it every day. It was just their life, just their luck, and just their fascination. In fact, he was starting to feel a power level up ahead. Since he had been rising his own gradually as he flew, it was as if he were sending out a signal. Whoever was up ahead was letting him know that they were ready for him as well. It was a strong energy signal. One he did not recognize at all. The closer he got, the bigger it seemed. He could tell that he had almost reached the power level when it stopped growing in size and he could clearly see the speck in the sky that was Yamcha. He could also see Bulma in his arms. Her blue hair stuck out against his dark apparel. He was still in the same clothes from his nightly assassination and assault.

"Finally, you're here." He told Vegeta. He had been kept waiting for so long. All this time while Vegeta had been racing across the sky, Yamcha had been trying to meet him half way. Bulma was scared to death as she looked down. They were so high up in the air, people looked like specks and cars were merely colored dots on tiny straight lines. Regardless, Bulma had her legs drawn together since she was wearing a navy blue dress. Even though she was miles above the ground, there was always the possibility that someone had a telescope out at seven in the morning. She shivered and looked up. She felt like she could almost touch the clouds.

"Just when I think you can't get anymore pathetic..." Vegeta spat.

Yamcha cocked his head back.

"You're under the influence of power that isn't even your own. You must feel pretty insecure about yourself if you are resorting to these measures." Vegeta's harsh words were cutting deep wounds into Yamcha's thoughts.

"And what about when it came to Majin Buu, Vegeta?" Yamcha yelled at him. He refused to be talked down to by a hypocrite.

"Have I denied the fact that I_ once_ stooped so low? **No!**" Vegeta raised his fist. He never forgot his actions. He never forgot that day, when he had even put his own family at risk. How could he forget such a thing? That was an even greater insult than Yamcha assuming he was a hypocrite. "Look, I didn't come here to discuss the past. I came here because you have something that belongs to me!" His teeth were showing as he glared at Yamcha.

Yamcha held on loosely to Bulma, which frightened her. Her two arms were in his hands. She had tears in her eyes. From the moment he had stopped her in her hover car, she knew she was in trouble. Since he was her friend, she knew when he wasn't acting himself. "Yamcha, what's the deal?" She asked suddenly. This had been going on for so long. It was driving her crazy, all the conflict between him and Vegeta.

He shook his head from side to side. "He has taken everything from me." His voice was so low that Vegeta had difficulties understanding him. The wind in the air didn't help. "My sense of self-worth, my motivation, and the woman of my dreams…" Bulma could hear the torment in his voice.

"Can it!" Vegeta shouted suddenly. "You want to know what I'm getting out of this?_ Poor_ Yamcha has had his feelings hurt and he needs a shoulder to cry on!" Vegeta began to smile. Bulma had her brows together due to the fact that Vegeta was acting like a bully. She was hoping that he was going somewhere with his speech though.

"You disgust me Yamcha!" Vegeta went on with his cruel words instead. "You act like you're the only man in existence who's ever experienced hardships! I once felt that Kakorot had stolen my honor, but it was merely an illusion. It had always been there, but I hadn't the confidence in _myself_ to realize that then." Vegeta fell quiet and Bulma seized the moment to stop him. Yamcha's skin was crawling. He wanted to fight Vegeta so bad, but the look on Bulma's face kept him still. Her blue eyes were so intense.

" Yamcha," Bulma tilted her head and bridged off of where Vegeta was saying. "When are_ you_ going to realize that this is all just an illusion brought about by your own insecurities? He hasn't taken me from you at all. In fact, it's quite the opposite." She said looking at his hands that were holding onto her arms, for she was in his grasp. "And, despite all you have done, I'm still your friend and I still care for you. " She shook her head back and forth in disappointment.

Vegeta clinched his fists and looked up to the sky to draw a deep breath of hatred. "Even though I hate you with _every_ inch of my being!" He then spoke to Bulma. "I'll never understand what you see in him. You're such a moron." Vegeta crossed his arms and looked down at the landscape beneath them.

Yamcha did the same. All this time, the misunderstanding had been mutual. While he couldn't understand what Bulma saw in Vegeta, Vegeta couldn't understand what she saw in him. He couldn't go living like this. It wasn't healthy. Having physically taken Bulma from Vegeta only fortified who the real thief was. Yamcha had become the thing he feared the most.

Slowly Yamcha floated over to Vegeta and returned Bulma back to the rightful arms of the Prince. Unlike the way Yamcha had held her, Vegeta's rock hard arm was much more uncomfortable. He held her in his left arm like she was a Namekian Dragonball, slung over his shoulder. He then held out his right hand for the crystal. Yamcha submitted the piece of Starmond without resistance. Vegeta then tucked it in his white armor. The wind swept through the air again and warm sun continued to flood over the land.

"Yamcha, can we be friends and put this ugliness behind us?" Vegeta wore a warm smile on his face as he held out his gloved hand. Yamcha flashed a grin back and then engaged in a long deserved treaty shake with the Prince. Finally Yamcha had encountered his character resolution.

Suddenly Vegeta threw Bulma from his left shoulder! Her scream filled the air. With his hand still tightly gripped around Yamcha's, Vegeta punched him right in his jaw with his newly freed hand. He then drew his knee into Yamcha's stomach. To top off his hasty actions, he drew his two fists together and brought them down against Yamcha's back as hard as he could. "WHAT AN IDIOT!" Vegeta shouted as he threw a blast of Ki after Yamcha. It struck him directly across his torso and Vegeta felt an immediate drop in power. Vegeta then raced towards Bulma and caught her in his arms just before she could hit the ground. He then grabbed Yamcha from his fall as well as if the bandit was a piece of hail being snatched from the sky. Now that this whole façade was over, he could return to the Capsule Corporation and get that woman back home to the kitchen where she belonged, to make him his breakfast. He was pissed that she hadn't cooked for him this morning!

"Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again!" Bulma screamed in Vegeta's ear. "I could've died!"

"Yeah right, you can't get away from me that easy." He laughed.

"Oh Vegeta," she sighed, "You wear me out."

He continued his light chuckling. "Just wait until you see the kitchen and the back door when you get home…"


	7. Chapter 7: Prince Property :Part 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball, DragonballZ, or DragonballGT.

Chapter 7- Prince Property

*PART 2*

~WARNING~ Due to _certain_ adult themes, in order to keep this rated 'T' I have cut material out of this chapter and edited dialogue from its original content. In other words, I have censured my own writing. However, events and dialogue are still strongly suggested. ~

* * *

><p>Trunks flew as fast as he could towards the lookout tower. Since he couldn't sense Belia's power level at all he was going to have to use the Dragonballs in order to prevent precious time from being wasted. Since the morning was cool he had put his black sweatshirt back on on his way back out of the house. He was still in his boots and khaki shorts though. He had managed to get substance in his stomach and down a sensu bean too. The only thing he lacked at this point was sleep, but it was of little importance at the moment. He felt wide awake and energetic to the maximum extent. As soon as he saw the long pole come into sight, he began an upward ascent.<p>

"Is that Trunks?" Korin griped. "If he is in need of sensu beans, I can't help." The cat looked down at the Earth as the Super Saiyan half breed flew towards him.

Yajirobe had his arms crossed. "Those guys are nothing but a bunch of sensu bean moochers."

Suddenly Trunks appeared on their level of the tower. His Super Saiyan glow radiated from his head to his toes. "Korin, thanks for your shipment of sensu beans this morning. Could you spare one more?" He asked.

"I'm afraid we're all out." Korin shook his head. Sensu beans took a long time to grow and they usually came in small quantities since they were difficult to harvest. Trunks looked completely disappointed as he looked down with worry. How was he going to help Belia if he found her? Besides, didn't Korin say he would have enough for everyone that was involved with Vegeta and Belia's fight a couple of nights ago? Where did that sensu bean go?

"Don't look at me like that…" Yajirobe spoke up suddenly. Trunks eyed him intently.

"Yajirobe, I really need that bean. Please. It's very important."

"And just how will **I** heal after a hard battle? All you do is think about yourself." Yajirobe complained. His dark hair looked greasy and his face was so pudgy his eyes appeared squinted all the time.

"I've never seen you fight!" Trunks argued. He then remembered that time was a very important essence. "Look, if you want to be able to heal again after _any_ battle, you better hand over the bean to save your life **now**!" Trunks decided that threats were going to work more effectively at this point. They always worked well for his father. Yajirobe saw his brows pull together. Trunks is Vegeta's son after all and he had no doubts that the Prince's son would stick to his threats, even though he was known for being a lot softer than Vegeta.

Very shakily, Yajirobe reached for the sensu bean that was in the little pouch on his waist. "Fine. Take it." He held it out to Trunks. He snatched it away from his hand, angry that Yajirobe had wasted precious seconds. "You're welcome…" Yajirobe retorted.

However, Trunks said nothing. He then flew from Korin's place and landed at the very top covered in tiles, trees, and the unique building that Mr. Popo resided. Luckily the little black man and the little green man were wide awake. They were watering the many diverse plants.

"Dende," Trunks told him, running across the tiles. "I need to make a wish on the Dragonballs! It's an emergency."

Dende patted the dust from his apparel then scrambled for them at once. He brought them out from the building as quickly as he could with several in his hands, and the others he rolled across the tiles. He then brought forth the eternal Earth dragon. The sky turned black and clouds appeared. Lightning swept the tower along with a cold breeze. As the appearing endless dragon filled the air, his deep voice bellowed. "Make your wish."

"I wish to be at Belia's side, this moment!" Trunks demanded. Although Goku could've easily teleported him, he refused to interrupt his training with Uub again. Besides, like Vegeta said, it was his job. He was a man now. Trunks's body began to tingle. The moment just before his entity vaporized for transportation, he spoke to Dende. "Save the other two wishes. We might need them later." The little green man shook his head and instantly everything went black.

Trunks hoped that Belia was still in existence. Perhaps the dragon had sent him into eternal darkness and oblivion? That couldn't be. He could still feel his heart beat in his chest, a cool environment against his skin, and the awful scent of must in the air. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he sat up on a cold, concrete floor. Wherever he was, it was extremely dark, but he could clearly see the maddening sight before himself due to the light he was emitting. His Super Saiyan glow went from yellow, to orange, to red like never before. With Belia's head locked firmly in place between his two hands, Matto smashed his lips against hers.

"Like a royal wedding…" Matto smiled as he looked into Belia's defiant black eyes. They were fiery red, but it didn't take long for Matto to realize that the fire in her eyes wasn't only of her own emotions. Just as he swung his head around, Trunks shot a raging ball of Ki in his direction. The blast was so powerful it sent Matto flying through the concrete wall of the prison. To him, it was like his castle. Instead of having a mote and a beautiful white picket fence, his abyss was surrounded with barb wire and shallow swamps. Just before he could smash into the barb wire fencing outside, he stopped himself and began to laugh. He still fond it humorous that he couldn't feel pain.

~CUT~

"Here," Trunks knelt beside Belia and handed her a sensu bean from his pocket.

"What is this?" She drew her brows together.

"A sensu bean to help you gain your energy back." He told her as he took his black sweat shirt off to c~ver her. What was the perfect size for him was baggy on her as she slipped it over her head and pulled her arms through the sleeves. She then swiped the bean from his hand.

"That's all I needed." She smiled. "Now get out of here." She told Trunks.

Suddenly Matto, who had recovered from his momentary stupor, fired a huge blast of energy in their direction. It was so explosive it blew up half of the large prison. Luckily, both Trunks and Belia had enough time to escape its deadly path. She was firmly in his grasp, pressed against his chest. If not for Trunks, they probably would've gotten blown up.

"Get the Hell away from me!" Belia shouted at Trunks once more as she shoved him away. They levitated in the air and watched Matto's moves with caution.

"I must protect you." He objected.

With her palm bared, she held her hand up at Trunks. "I WILL NOT BE TAMED! AND TO ANYONE WHO THINKS THEY HAVE RIGHTS TO ME, THEY SHALL FEEL MY WRATH!" She transformed Super Saiyan at once and it enhanced the power of the growing mass of energy in her palm. Once she had been a subject to Frieza, then to Hemofear, she would be damned if she let it happen between her and Matto. Therefore, now wasn't the time for Trunks to barge into her life, expecting to be her hero when she could save herself and not have to worry about repaying the lavender haired half Saiyan. Without any further warning, the energy flew from her palm and pierced Trunks's left shoulder. He grasped it and gasped with pain. The blood dripped down his arm and soaked his hand. To make matters worse, he was then shot down by Matto and into the dark brush and foliage he went.

With a smile on her face, she then turned towards the tall Saiyan. He had his arms crossed and his tail wrapped around his waist. His halo was very faint now, but she noticed it much better than before against the dark cloudy sky. She could also see small black horns sprouting from his head. He wasn't a Saiyan anymore. He was becoming a demon, made by Hemofear herself. Suddenly Belia's smile began to fade. Did this mean… that he was still immortal? With her momentary look of fear, he tilted his head back and laughed. He knew exactly what she was looking at. "You're just now realizing that I'm still dead? I figur~d you would've r~alized that so~ner, considering our previous af~airs. What else could be as~umed for a being with no heart beat, no pulse-no bl~~d fl~w? Once this dreaded halo finally disappears, only then will I be alive again." He said tapping the faintly lit halo and then placing a hand on his tiny horns. For the moment they looked like knots as if he had been hit with something. Since he had black spiky hair, pulled back in a tie, they were hard to see at all.

Belia squinted her eyes with hate and then brought her hands above her head. She hoped that he wasn't still immortal. Perhaps when Hemofear died, Matto's immortality left as well, although that didn't help explain why his halo was fading and being replaced with horns. It was worth a shot to try to kill him anyway. "ETERNAL BLAZE!" Belia shouted.

"Oh, not_ that_ move again! You know, we should keep things new and interesting!" He smiled at her and conjured a counter attack.

"GALACTIC ALLIGNMENT!" He held onto his wrist just to keep his arm from breaking from the immense blinding energy that escaped through his palm. It was so hot it left burn marks on his skin as it left. It didn't hurt him one bit however since he was dead. If he would've been alive, his body wouldn't have been able to withstand the pain from a strong attack like that. Only the Saiyan Elite used attacks such as galactic alignment, even so, most of them refused to risk serious injuries. Thus as the years went by the move was forgotten all together. Matto believed he deserved to be a Saiyan Elite. He deserved to be a Prince, a King, and being mated to royal material, like Belia, to accomplish such a desire.

Once the two powers met, Belia's eternal blaze was instantly tranquilized. His Ki sent her flying backwards and struck her left leg. She thought she had touched the ground from her fall, but instead she realized it was Trunks's chest that her head had met with. He was carrying her upwards and his Super Saiyan glow was still fiery red. "I'm not here to tame you. Although, I can't undo the damage that has already been done, I am here to protect you." He told her.

"Unhand me!" She yelled. "This is my fight! He must pay!" She blasted herself away from Trunks and he flew after her. Reluctantly they began a two on one battle against Matto. The pure Saiyan was more interested in attacking Trunks than he was Belia, while she went about attacking both of them.

"Belia! You're wasting energy on me!" Trunks kept telling her. "We need to defeat Matto!"

"**I** need to defeat Matto, _you_ need to go away!" She shouted back. Their bickering and fighting wasn't helping their battle. Just as Belia punched Trunks, Matto punched Belia. This sent the both of them hurtling towards the foliage below.

"We aren't getting anywhere going on like this!" Trunks yelled at her as he stepped out of his own crater. His Saiyan glow had turned a light blue.

"Then leave!" Belia stood up after he did. She had left a small crater in the Earth as well.

Suddenly Trunks took to the air without arguing with her any longer. Obviously reasoning with her was out of the question since her behavior was rash. His best tactic against Belia was simply ignoring her. Meanwhile, Matto still loomed above head. They had been fighting him for what felt like minutes now, yet he was still completely unscathed and powerful. Surely he would've been fatigued by now. Perhaps he didn't get tired since he was dead? Trunks wasn't entirely sure how being immortally dead worked. He charged an attack. One mass of energy was in his right arm aimed at Matto and the other was in his injured left arm. Since he was able to predict Belia's rash actions, he fired at her as soon as she tried to prevent him from attacking Matto. At the same time, most of his energy went into the blast that he had aimed at the tailed Saiyan. Both targets were met with success.

Belia braced herself by bringing her arm to her cover her face, while Matto accepted Trunks's blast with open arms. With a successful attack on Belia, Trunks had claimed his independence in the battle. He was no longer fighting _for_ Belia. He was fighting for** himself**, for his own satisfaction of ridding the world of Matto. Now, Belia saw it as a competition. Who would be the first to win? A smile spread across her face and she could feel the sting of Trunks's attack on her skin linger. She loved to fight and she loved competition. It felt good. She inspected her blistered arms from the heat of his blast and saw that it had also brought about blood. Her smile then turned into a full beaming grin. Her teeth gleamed and she began to fire like crazy at Matto. Together, her and Trunks fired time and time again until they were covered in sweat and nearly exhausted.

As they both stopped to catch their breaths, they watched the smoke disappear and Matto's deep laughter filled their ears. "There is nothing you can do to _kill _me. I'm already dead!" He continued laughing.

Trunks looked at Belia. She was starting to become fatigued and annoyed. She sighed deeply as she felt his eyes on her. "Trunks," Belia began. "I should've told you this sooner, but… the crystal…" She paused. "It's embedded in his chest..."

"You're just now telling me this!" Trunks looked angry with her. This was why they hadn't made any progress. Matto had the Starmond.

"Shut up!" She snapped at Trunks. "It wasn't exactly an easy thing to tell."

Trunks realized his new goal and an even greater source for anger. They had to get the crystal out of Matto's body, out of his chest. If they could manage that, then they could weaken his body to the point where it would allow them to wish him out of existence. The Dragon couldn't grant wishes that were greater than his power, but if Matto was weak, only then could they prevail.

* * *

><p>As Bulma tended to Yamcha's wounds Vegeta stood in the corner of the room turning the red Starmond over in his hand inspecting it thoroughly. "Vegeta… You didn't have to do what you did." Bulma said. She was angry at him for attacking Yamcha and dropping her to do so. He was in terrible shape. His nose and lip were busted, as well as a small area above his eye. He was bruised in several places and had burn marks across his skin.<p>

"Let me be frank with you, it felt good, secondly, I thought he was going to be much more of a challenge with the aid of this crystal." Vegeta threw the Starmond up in the air and caught it in his gloved hand. He then crossed his arms angrily. "Apparently this is only half of it…" His voice trailed off.

"Half of what Vegeta?" Bulma spun her head around.

"The crystal shows signs of fracture. It makes sense if you think about it. That's why I was able to defeat him so easily. He may have been a little bit stronger than normal, but I feel as if his strength was a result of a false sense in confidence due to the nature of the Starmond."

Bulma stood up from her seat and walked towards Vegeta. She had been sitting at Yamcha's side tending to his wounds. "Let me see." She asked him. He handed her the small crystal and she viewed it closely. It was glowing and one side of the crystal was jagged. Vegeta was absolutely right. She said biting her lip. Her son was still out. Vegeta could already tell who was on her mind. She had every right to worry as well. Now that his son was on his mind… he could feel Trunks's power level dropping. Despite this, he decided it was best not to worry her.

"Woman, if I took down Yamcha so easily, I'm sure whatever Trunks is up against is just as pathetic." He shrugged and headed for the door swiftly.

"Vegeta…" She said as she leaned against the doorway with fret. "He's in trouble isn't he?"

He was amazed how she saw past his apathetic mask. "Preposterous!" He spat as he spoke. "The boy is fine. I'm going to search for the other piece of the crystal." He tilted his head back and laughed.

Bulma then watched him continue towards the balcony. "By the way," he told her just before he flew off, "Yamcha is going to go through withdrawals soon. Leave him be until the others get here." He reminded her. She looked back at her dear friend. He was starting to get sweaty and his muscles were twitching. She then looked back to Vegeta, but he was gone.

* * *

><p>Trunks aimed for Matto's chest again. His whole body was shaking. He was using every bit of his energy. Meanwhile, Belia was getting winded. They had been aiming, firing, and dodging for minutes and minutes now. Matto was too strong, the pain wasn't getting through to him, and to make matters worse, he was becoming a demon. It didn't help that he was immortal either. "Belia…" Trunks's eyes were half open. He had noticed that ever since he had attacked her to declare independence in their battle, she had refrained from attacking him. He knew about her competitive nature and how much she loved a challenge. He turned his head to view her. He hadn't had the time to see her until this instant. The left side of her face was covered in blood and they levitated in the air next to each other. Her left arm was broken and her arms were covered with burn marks. As for her left leg, he was pretty sure it had been broken as well. She hadn't used it to kick or walk on. "Belia," He began again. "My liquid metal mercury, I'm going to win." He smiled as he closed his eyes. He started to float downwards. The energy that he was using to float with was causing him to descend.<p>

"I am!" She smiled. Just as she said that Matto flew at her. His fist went right into her stomach. Something had been broken with the blow. Perhaps a rib? Regardless she blacked out from the pain momentarily. Trunks could see her expression and the small trail of blood that streaked down her chin.

"Belia!" He shouted. He tried to pool energy at the end of his fingertips but his body simply hadn't any to give. "Damn it…" He cursed under his breath. He couldn't protect her... "King Kai!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, "Tell Dende I wish…" Suddenly, Matto blasted Belia in his direction.

"GALACTIC ALLIGNMENT!" He shouted! Belia smashed into Trunks and together they fell to the Earth.

As soon as Trunks's back hit the ground he could feel nearly every bone in his body shatter. The pain, it only lasted for moments, and then he felt complete numbness… Although his back had been broken, he couldn't be happier. At least he had cushioned Belia's fall. She was laying on top of him with her bloody forehead pressed against his chest. She was still only in his black sweatshirt. Since he was numb he couldn't feel her light breaths, but he could see them.

"Trunks…" She coughed. "I… I'm going to win." She tilted her head up to look at him. Trunks began looking up at the sky at Matto suddenly.

"F~CK!" Matto cursed, holding his hand against his chest. A large burn mark had covered his palm once more. All his injuries that had once been numb with death were starting to make themselves known. Every inch of his body burned with pain and parts of his pale epidermis were regaining natural pigment. His insides burned from the inside out, even his heart, which had been dormant for several years, ached with the returning blood flow. Suddenly, he broke into a terrible cough. He was using his lungs for the first time in years as well. It was as if his arm had fallen asleep with lack of oxygenated blood and was tingling with its return, except, it wasn't just his arm. It was his entire being as if sharp needles were plunging themselves into his skin all over his body. It hurt to die, but it hurt **even more** to come back to_ life_.

Belia who had had her head turned to watch his fit, looked back at Trunks. "Let's fight…" She said weakly.

"I… can't." Trunks told her.

"Come on." She shook him, but he couldn't feel it. "Get up…" Belia begged.

"I can't move." He breathed lightly.

"But Trunks… Without you I won't have anyone to compete with…" She frowned.

"You've worn me out… Take your victory…" He urged her to go in for the win. He wanted to be her motivation, but with him out of the game-with him down for the count, there was nothing to push her forward. She stayed put. "What about everything that he's done to you, uh?" Trunks began looking for ways to get her back on the battle field, but she simply wouldn't budge.

"That's nothing compared to what **you've** done to **me**!" She drew her brows together angrily.

"WHAT?" He asked with a little too much surprise. Since his throat was dry, he began coughing.

"You've tamed me!" She shouted with tears in her eyes. He wanted to shake his head in objection, but his paralyzes prevented any movement at all. Instantly her lips pressed against his. The taste of her blood was left to linger on his lips. He knew now what she meant by the word, 'tamed', which held exactly the same about of ambiguity as the word, 'love'.

Suddenly a bright light filled the sky. Both Trunks and Belia's hearts began to race in their chests. "I'll protect you." She told him, using her body to shield his. She was bracing herself for whatever blast of energy that was getting ready to collide with their faint existence. Her muscles were tense and he could clearly see her holding her breath…

"**ONLY**_ THIS _**GOOD** FIEND CAN BE A PHOTOGRAPHER WAITING FOR THE RIGHT MOMENT!" Vegeta's voice reverberated across the land! Never before had Trunks been so happy to hear his father. The blast shook the Earth and a huge plume of smoke and debris filled the air. It covered both him and Belia.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you Rose for your love, support, creative adjustments to my story, and great contribution to DBZAP (Advanced Placement). If not for you, my plot would not have been quite as convoluted. :P

Btw fans- it is because of Rose that I will be bringing to you another season of Dragonball AP. This will ABSOLUTELY be the last season due to the fact that I will be leaving for college for the next couple of years and devoting my time to scholarly duties. I hope you are ready for season 4. Keep in mind, all my seasons have 10 chapters each, so, there are three more chapters after this one. Thank you for your support. I can't wait to get started on the next season which will be based on events **AFTER** DragonballGT!


	8. Chapter 8: Prince Property :Part 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball, DragonballZ, or DragonballGT.

Chapter 8- Prince Property

*PART 3*

Although they couldn't see the fight, Belia and Trunks could hear it. Vegeta had a smile on his face as he drove his knee into Matto's stomach. "What's the matter Matto? Can't you take the very pain you dish out?"

Matto was doubled over with his hands on his stomach. Not only was Vegeta's attacks getting to him, but his body still felt like it was on fire. Hopefully it would go away soon. Unfortunately, Vegeta kept on him. He threw punches left and right, hooking him every time. For once in years, he actually began to bleed bright red blood. Matto watched the precious energy carrying cells drip from his body. Just as Vegeta went to afflict more damage, Matto drew his arms up and fired a powerful blast of energy. It hurt him more than Vegeta, but it did slow the Prince down by a few seconds. In battles, seconds were very valuable. It allowed for Matto to get some short recovery time in and plot a quick scheme. With a smile on his face, he flew towards Vegeta. Just as Vegeta went to counter attack, Matto vanished. A distinct pain then felt Vegeta's back. Apparently he had been kicked. "Is that all you have?" The prince asked as he turned around and punched Matto right across his face. It sent him flying towards the Earth. He then sent a ball of energy after him. It burned away his armor and under armor, revealing the Starmond crystal that had been spliced into his skin.

"There it is!" Vegeta raised his eye brows. "GALIC GUN!" He shouted, aiming for Matto's chest. Matto, who was in so much pain couldn't even muster the ability to escape the deadly path of Vegeta's attack, not with a body that was currently in the transition from death to life. To lose the crystal wasn't that big of a deal anyway, Matto thought. Since he was immortal either way, if Vegeta 'killed' him, he would only come back to life, refreshed and pain free, and stronger! He laughed as he accepted the blast.

Vegeta's blast went right through Matto's chest, cutting a perfectly round hole through his organs, flesh, and bones. At that moment, Trunks new now was the time to wish him out of existence. "King Kai! Now! Tell Dende to wish Matto out of existence!"

_"Sure thing kid!" _King Kai's voice filled his head.

Apparently Dende had been on standby the whole time. About that time, dirt flew into the air and clouded Matto from sight. Vegeta flew into the mess anxiously to continue his fight, but as soon as he reached the center of the crater Matto's presence vanished.

"Where did you go?" He shouted angrily. The smoke cleared and he looked around himself cautiously. The only evidence that Matto had even been there was the tiny piece of crystal that gleamed on the ground. "Damn! I must have blown him up!" Vegeta felt like an idiot. He was searching for a body that he had already incinerated. Coolly, he walked over the crystal on the ground and picked it up. If he hadn't had the other piece on him, he may not have been able to stand a chance against Matto. The only way to fight a wielder of half a crystal was with the other half. He smiled and tucked the second piece in his armor. He then levitated towards Trunks and Belia. They were still lying on the ground. She had her arms and head rested against his chest.

Vegeta's cheeks began to redden. "GET UP!" He shouted at them.

Belia struggled to get to her feet. Vegeta didn't realize the true extent of her injuries until he saw her. She was limping and her left arm hung loosely at her side. At the same time, she was holding on to her side with her good arm. She was covered with burn marks, scrapes, cuts, and bruises. As for Trunks, he couldn't even move. Vegeta walked over to his son and slung him over his shoulder. Everyone was happy that the battle was finally over. Every piece of the crystal had been discovered and they could finally go home to relax and recover. Most importantly, eat and sleep. Belia hadn't had anything to eat since she got back to Earth. Furthermore, Trunks hadn't received any sleep from the time she had arrived, although he had once passed out from stress and exhaustion at one point.

"Can't you fly any faster?" Vegeta complained as Belia trailed behind him. She was flying at the rate of smell.

"Go to Hell!" She sassed. Trunks smiled at the fact that they were already back to arguing and then drifted off into an extremely deep sleep...

* * *

><p>As soon as they touched down at Capsule Corporation, Vegeta took Trunks in and laid him in his bed to catch some shut eye. He refused to let Bulma see him. He was unconscious anyway. "Woman, let him sleep." He glared at her sternly. She knew right away that he was serious and that it was best not to go against his command. They could worry about healing Trunks later. If they didn't let him sleep, then his body wouldn't be able to heal. To keep her mind off Trunks, Bulma put all her energy into Belia. She began to prepare food as she walked through the door. Belia had arrived later than Vegeta since her speed was absent. "Sit down dear," Bulma invited her in and pulled out a seat at the dinner table. She knew the girl hadn't eaten in days. She was probably thirsty too.<p>

To keep off her broken leg, Belia floated over the floors and sat at the table with her haggard body. Vegeta crossed his arms at once as he appeared from down the hall. "So, when are you going to leave?"

"Vegeta!" Bulma glared at him. Belia was in terrible shape and all he could do was harass her.

"As soon as possible," Belia replied. "I just wanted to get one last look at this place."

Vegeta put his nose in the air and headed for the back yard. Until Belia was gone, he wasn't hanging out in the compound. "You have thirty minutes. When I come back in, you better be gone."

Belia nodded her head in accordance. As soon as Vegeta was out of the house, Bulma was shaking her head back and forth. "He's such a jerk. You need food and you need medical attention. You don't really have to go."

"But I do," Belia objected. "This compound is Vegeta's domain. Saiyans are **very territorial**. Besides, my mission is over and I'm going to go back to Hell."

Bulma looked startled. Belia was going to hurt her boy again. After all the suffering he had done in her absence and then to protect her, she was leaving? It was even more offensive that she preferred such a terrible place over being here on Earth. She wasn't even going to tell Trunks goodbye? "Good! You go to Hell then!" Bulma drew her brows together and abandoned her place in front of the stove.

"Bulma," Belia stopped her. "Please don't make me out to be a heartless bitch..." Belia had a pleading look on her face. Although she wasn't allowed to tell Bulma, Belia was imagining Trunks's future just as King Yemma had described it...

* * *

><p>"<em>Belia," King Yemma sat at his desk. His red skin clashed with his wardrobe. "Belia, do you want to know why I've spared you from being erased from existence?"<em>

"_I'm just happy to be here, why should I care why it was willed?" She said arrogantly._

_Suddenly King Yemma stood up and slammed his fists on his desk. "You will address me with respect and I can always have you taken out of existence at any moment!"_

_Belia straightened up at once and began to listen carefully on that note. "Forgive me…" She said under her breath. King Yemma sat back down and folded his hands against his desk._

"_There exists a very important future for the one named Trunks." He began. "I realize you know him quite well…"_

"_What does that mean?" Belia's cheeks began to redden._

"_Silence!" King Yemma demanded and commanded her full attention. From that moment on he began a long story about how a meteor passed through the Earth's solar system and how it knocked the Starmond to the Earth. "The crystal as a whole is a very imposing threat and it must be destroyed at once."King Yemma finished._

"_And what do I get out of this mission!" Belia asked selfishly._

"'_What do I get out of it', she asks…" King Yemma's face turned beat red as he mocked her. "YOU UNGRATEFULL WENCH!" He banged his fists against the desk. "You get to live again!"_

"_What about after the mission?" She crossed her arms. She wanted to make sure she was getting a good deal. King Yemma couldn't believe how greedy she was. _

"_I'm going to have to put you back in Hell…" He frowned. Hell was better than not living at all though in his eyes. _

"_No thanks…" She shook her head._

"_WHAT? How could you turn such an offer down!" He asked incredulously. _

"_I would rather go peacefully than live on the edge of greatness, tasting its brief sweetness only to return to Hell." She looked down at her feet with tears in her eyes._

"_Belia…" King Yemma's voice held a more sincere tone. "I'm sorry, but you left Hell on illegal terms. If you exist for too long… then the future won't pan out the way it was meant to."_

"_WHAT ABOUT NOW?" She turned and shouted at him. "This whole damn mission should be illegal right now! It doesn't make sense that I can't stay, but I'm being sent to save a life! Apparently my actions are going to have a huge impact on the future too!"_

"_Belia, if you don't save Trunks there won't be a future! I'm not allowed to tell you much, but I can tell you this… He is supposed to go on a long space odyssey to save Earth with Pan and Goku, then he will face another formidable foe known as Baby, lastly he will help aid his family and friends in a fight against a villain known as Omega Shenron. Now, I've skipped some details to save time, but you must understand he is very important... and… I __**must forbid**__ you from being a part of his future. Like I said before,__** if**__ you stay things will __**never**__ happen the way they were meant to…"_

_Belia had tears in her eyes. This would be the hardest mission she would ever be sent on. She had to protect and save the entity she shared an affinity for… and then leave him for what could possibly be forever. She simply swallowed a sob and wiped a tear from her eye. "Alright…" She sniffled. _

* * *

><p>Belia was looking at Bulma who was glaring at her with hate. Her poor son was going to develop abandonment issues! "Get out of my house!" Bulma yelled at her. She was so angry with Belia. Trunks had gone through so much while she was gone. Now Belia wasn't even going to tell Trunks goodbye…<p>

Belia levitated from the table. She understood when it was time to go. She understood the feeling of being asked to leave_ very_ well…


	9. Chapter 9: The Third Wish

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball, DragonballZ, or DragonballGT.

Chapter 9- The Third Wish

Belia floated through the air slowly. Her arm, leg, and ribs were still broken, but she didn't care. Where she was going she didn't need them. She had tears in her eyes and her cheeks were bright red. She was in so much pain, she couldn't wait for death. Death was the only way she could get back to Hell. How did most people go to Hell? They were definitely not wished there, or teleported… They had to die. Belia flew over the city looking down at the bustling streets. Her stomach growled loudly, but soon she wouldn't have to worry about eating, she wouldn't have to worry about anything. According to King Yemma, she had saved the future by saving Trunks and she was returning to the place where she belonged from the very beginning…

Soon the trees filled her view on the outskirts of town. She descended down into their dark green foliage and rested her head against the grass as she lay on her stomach. It smelt like Earth and dirt. It was soft and cool against her rose red cheeks from crying. She didn't want to leave. She could feel the hot sun on her back, embracing her with light and warmth. She didn't want to leave. Her heart beat thudded in her chest and she could feel her lungs fill with air as she drew in deep breaths. She didn't want to leave. She could smell the scent of Trunks on the very soft black sweatshirt she wore. She didn't want to leave. She could feel the glossy texture of the grass and hear birds chirping in the background as free as could be. Yet, she was tamed—she belonged to someone. How could Trunks do this to her? She didn't want to leave!

Quickly she sat up. She couldn't do this to herself anymore. It was best that she just hurried up and got it over with. With the last bit of energy she had, she formed a ball of Ki at the end of her index finger. A faster death would've been met if she would've shot herself in her temple, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead, she blasted herself in her chest, piercing her heart, even though it wasn't her emotion's place of origin…

* * *

><p>Bulma stood in the kitchen with tears in her eyes. Her poor boy... Suddenly Vegeta emerged from the back yard. His movements were rigid as he approached the tiled kitchen floor. "She's gone…" He informed Bulma.<p>

His mate nodded."I know she left about an hour ago."

Vegeta shook his head back and forth. "Bulma, she's dead."

Bulma brought her hand to her quivering lips. She knew Belia was going back to Hell, but when Vegeta worded it that way, she regretted being so cross with the girl. "Vegeta… What are we going to do?" She stepped over the tiles to meet him in the kitchen. "Trunks… He's going to be so hurt…"

Vegeta looked down at her. "Dende says there's one more wish left on the Dragonballs and King Kai says that King Yemma had a very important request." He told her…

Together they walked from the kitchen and down the hall to Trunks's room. Dende had come to the compound to heal Trunks from his terrible battle. He was sitting beside Trunks. "He's just sleeping," Dende told Bulma, "But he's completely healed."

Bulma smiled. "What about Yamcha?"

Dende shook his head. "Yup. He's healed too."

"Thanks so much Dende." Bulma smiled. "Now… May we ask one more thing?"

Dende shook his head yes when suddenly Trunks opened his eyes and sat up in bed.

"Mom!" He began. He was looking at his mother who was still in her navy blue dress. Vegeta had changed into casual clothing. He had his hands in his khaki pants pockets and a dark red t-shirt on. "I'm so relieved that you are okay."

"Yeah, I ran into Yamcha." She rolled her eyes. "But your father got me out of that situation."

Vegeta was rolling his eyes in the background. He didn't want to be reminded of it.

"Have you guys launched the crystal into the sun yet?" Trunks asked.

"I did it while your mother was talking to Belia."

Trunks let his muscles relax then. "Good. How is she? Has she had anything to eat yet? What about her leg?" His questions kept pouring from his mouth. He was deeply concerned for her.

"I'll go get her," Vegeta informed his son. "Dende," he snapped at the little green man. "Come with me."

Dende appeared nervous instantly. What could Vegeta possibly want with him? After Dende followed the prince out of the room, Bulma sat on the edge of the bed. She was trying so hard to hold back her tears. "Trunks… I love you so much and you know I would protect you from anything." She told him giving him a hug.

He accepted it awkwardly. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing sweetheart," She wiped a tear away. Bulma didn't like lying to her son, but she also didn't want to see him depressed again. It had been so hard just to get him to eat.

* * *

><p>Once Vegeta and Dende made it back to the tower Dende began getting the Dragonballs out. He then summoned the dragon for the last of the three wishes. Then the balls were sure to scatter once more. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Dende asked.<p>

"We must. King Yemma said it's important to the future." Vegeta nodded his head. Furthermore, he didn't want Bulma stressing out over Trunks.

With the Dragon looming above head, Dende spoke out loud in Namekian. Although he could've spoke in English, the wish was granted all the same. "There…" Dende frowned. He wasn't happy with what he had done, but if it was for the future…

Vegeta had a feeling of bitter sweet rejoice. "Belia…" He repeated her name one last time.

"Yes, she's been erased from his memory." Dende nodded.


	10. Chapter 10: From AP to GT

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball, DragonballZ, or DragonballGT.

Chapter 10- From AP to GT

~Actual Scenes from Dragonball GT (Grand Tour) will be conveyed in this chapter in order to keep events in chronological order. AGAIN- I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALLGT. All characters, logos, and distinctive likeliness thereof are trademarks of Toei Animation, Funimation, and Akira Toriyama! Please support the official release! Also, in order to stay out of trouble for plagiarism and copy right infringement, I have cited Toei Animation everywhere I thought necessary. Forgive me if it gets annoying, but I really don't want to get in trouble!~

(Toei Animation- DragonballGT- Season 1- Disk 1- Episode 2- "Pan Blasts Off")

Trunks walked down the hall in his tan suit. His dark glasses framed his face, his fisted hands swung at his waist as he stormed down the hall. Business men were following after him and female assistants and secretaries couldn't keep their eyes off him. Trunks couldn't find the time to be alone. The business men were always buzzing in his ear about work and meetings. As they walked he found it even more annoying and impossible to maintain his composure. It was best that they didn't join him in the elevator… So as soon as got in he put his hand up and denied them access to ride with him. With the ever so welcome silence, Trunks leaned against the back of the elevator and crossed his legs at his ankles and his arms at his chest after the doors slid shut. He rarely got time to think. In the silence however, his thoughts echoed. (Toei Animation)

Once in his office he walked to his desk where he took his seat. He then leaned back in his chair with a sigh as he closed his eyes, when suddenly his doorbell rang. It sounded like a telephone. His eyes snapped open and he granted the visitor permission to see him. He was a pudgy man with a green suit on and several documents in his hands, all of which needed to be signed. Trunks's mouth fell wide open. More paper work? They were actually starting to take the form of mounds.

"You've got to be kidding me!" (Toei Animation) Trunks signed and placed his head in his hand. Just as soon as one unwelcome guest left his room another barged in. She was a woman with short black hair and a red jacket on. She carried a planner in her right arm. Instantly she began reading off his schedule for the evening. Instantly, he had other plans in mind. He quietly snuck out of his seat and headed for the window. After he unlatched it, he freed himself for the evening. He flew through the sky, his red tie danced in the wind with his lavender air. He felt like a plane as he threw off his cheap glasses and held out his arms. He then did a flip of joy and reached for the tiny capsule in his pocket that contained his casual clothes. He loved to fly and be free. As he entered a patch of clouds, he threw off his suit and changed into his casual clothes.

Meanwhile, as Trunks had been out enjoying his freedom, his parents had been preparing the spaceship for his space odyssey. Apparently a wish had been made on the Black Star Dragonballs to make Goku a kid again and they needed to retrieve them from outer space to prevent the Earth from reaching a terrible demise. It wasn't until later in the evening that Vegeta had to go get his mischievous son who loved skipping out on office work and paper work. Signing checks all day was not a fitting work out and he needed to send Trunks on the mission to whip him back in shape. Without Belia around these days… Belia was no longer a name to be mentioned either. Vegeta and Bulma had long since talked to the others about simply keeping their mouths shut on the matter and thus it was swept under the rug. As Vegeta flew through the sky, he had one key thing in mind, to get his son and allow him to complete whatever role he was supposed to play in history. It was very important and he knew it began with this one mission. Just as he neared Capsule Corporation he ran into his son, whose smile melted quicker than ice cream in one hundred degree weather.

"Father?" Trunks asked.

"Son, there's the easy way and then there's the fun way." (Toei Animation) Vegeta wore a smile on his face. He was going to drag his boy against his will to the spaceship even if he didn't want to go. Vegeta couldn't explain to his boy how exactly he knew that he would reach greatness or just how important his presence was on his trip to recover the Black Star Dragonballs were, but there was one thing he could definitely pin in his head. He needed some exercise! He refused to let his boy become weak. It was a dead giveaway that his son's muscles were definitely not what the used to be when he found himself dragging both him and Goten down the hall like children again. (Toei Animation)

"I still don't understand!" Goten complained. He was in a green shirt.

"Why do we have to go with him!" Trunks joined in with his friend. Their butts were certainly doing wonders for the tiled floors since they were collecting dust as they slid across it.

"This is not cool!" Goten told Vegeta.

"GIVE IT A REST!" Vegeta was sick and tired of hearing them complain. They weren't getting out of this. "Both of you have began to grow unbearably soft in these times of peace and with Kakorot leading the search you'll see trouble in no time." His deep gruff voice sounded angry. He was in khaki pants and a jacket. His black hair had been cut and a mustache existed above his lip.

"You do know that I have a date tonight…" Goten went on. He was looking for any and all excuses to get out of this trip. It didn't make sense to Vegeta how the boy could be so stupid. Pretty soon he wouldn't have a girlfriend if the Black Star Balls remained lost.

"Dating is for the weak!" He barked. True warriors didn't concern themselves with such trivial matters. (Toei Animation)

"Awww!" Goten whined.

"What about me?" Trunks asked. He was hoping that he was exempt, because he wasn't doing trivial things. He actually had a very important job… although he rarely attended to it. "I am the president of Capsule Corp!" He said with a smile on his face.

"Then consider this a hostile takeover!" Vegeta kept marching forth. Their butts continued to squeak across the floor.

"It's not that I don't want to find the Dragonballs…" Goten had his two index fingers together as he raised one eyebrow. "I just know that my mother would never let me set foot on a spaceship."

"It was all her idea." Vegeta smirked. When would they realize they weren't getting out of this?

"You're kidding me!" Goten shouted, yet his voice was filled with disappointment.

(Toei Animation- DragonballGT- Season 1- Disk 1- Episode 2- "Pan Blasts Off")

Thus Trunks began his journey and ventured into the depths of space to play his important role in the future. The heroic and the embarrassing events all transpired accordingly, everything from beating up villains to marrying weird aliens like Zoonama. If his father had only known about that wedding and how his son had been conned into cross-dressing, he never would've let Trunks live it down! Vegeta would've tormented him for life, but luckily he never found out. Goku and Pan were sworn to secrecy, but occasionally the little brat would blackmail him. And the adventures and episodes continued on. He found himself up against a foe named Baby and so on a so forth he did conquer. He even got to bare the chance to witness a Super Saiyan 4! In addition to the great achievements made in history, there were also sad times endured, especially when Piccolo passed away when Earth exploded. He then transferred over into Hell to help quail an uprising. But what saddened Gohan had actually been good news for Belia. She hadn't forgotten Trunks. She had been in Hell, training for years by that time. When Piccolo arrived in Hell she recognized his green skin right away and began to question him about everything that was happening in the future that Trunks was living.

Thus Piccolo shared with her the news of Baby's defeat and the redeemed fate of planet Earth. It made Belia smile to know and realize she had done right by letting him go. But there still existed complications in accepting her place in Hell and his on Earth. Once Belia had heard of Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero's plan to ambush Trunks with android 17, she wanted to intervene in their plans, but she knew it was best not to get involved with the delicate time line of the future. She also wanted to escape to Earth during the raid of all Goku's greatest enemies, but she disciplined her mind to stay put in Hell. She didn't have any conflict with Goku or the people of Earth. Besides, she had front row tickets to Goku's fight against Cell and Frieza in Hell. However, when Belia saw Goku she was surprised to see that he was just a little boy again. Regardless, Goku's pint sized battle against Cell and Frieza was definitely worth watching. It made her laugh.

From Piccolo, she later found out that Super Android 17 was defeated. Unfortunately, the Earth's Dragonballs became cracked. It was another adventure for the Z-Fighters, for as Vegeta and Goku faced off against their greatest foe yet, everyone else stayed on the side lines ever so supportive. It was with their love and kindness that they overcame all their greatest obstacles. In an unknown, secretive way, Belia knew she had also played her part in such a success.

(Toei Animation- DragonballGT- Season 2- Disk 5- Episode 64- "Until We Meet Again…")

Shortly after Goku had defeated the ultimate villain Omega Shenron, the Eternal Dragon appeared to fulfill Goku's last wish to set everything back to normal. It was then that the Dragon asked,

"Are you coming along Goku?" He lowered his head for Goku to hop on.

"Should've known it would end this way," Goku turned his head to view the others. He then jumped up to sit on top of the Dragon's head.

"Wait! Kakorot, where are you going?" Vegeta asked and then assumed his own answer. He gasped, "You're going to train alone!"

Goku brought his index finger over his mouth and hushed Vegeta. "Shhh!" He smiled. "They're in your hands now." Goku told him. From that moment on, Vegeta knew that he had become the new protector. He knew that he couldn't risk huge catastrophes, especially since the Dragonballs would never return to Earth for a long time…***

Goku then said his goodbye and took to the sky on the back of the Eternal Dragon.

(Toei Animation- DragonballGT- Season 2- Disk 5- Episode 64- "Until We Meet Again…")

Deep in the pits of Hell, Piccolo was getting some great training in. When he wasn't battling Belia, he was fighting ghouls and monsters that were running around in Hell's caverns. With another defeat, guards shouted their thanks.

"Thank you Mr. Green!" One of them said. He had red skin and wore a white uniform.

Piccolo simply turned his back to him. They were stupid to think that he was actually doing it for them when he was actually doing it for himself. Suddenly, he realized Goku in the background. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"You did real well with that guy!" Goku complimented him as he jumped down from his perch.

"I asked what are you doing here?" Piccolo demanded and answer. "Please tell me you haven't died again! Do you have any idea what I had to go through to send you back to Earth?" He complained. Goku then offered his hand to Piccolo. The green man looked surprised for a moment "What are you doing?"

"I just came to say goodbye," Goku had a smile on his face and a determined look on his countenance. Piccolo then complied and went through with the hand shake.

"Well then… So be it," Piccolo said.

"You've always been there for me when I've needed help." Goku told him as he hoped down again from the rock he had been standing upon to give him height. "You'll always be one of my best friends. Someday you'll get out of here Piccolo…" Goku said. He would definitely see to it. "I promise."***

Piccolo turned his head suddenly. He didn't see how that was possible. "What?" He asked Goku, but the boy had already disappeared from the pits of Hell. "Hm… Farewell… Old friend…" Piccolo ruminated to himself as his white cape billowed behind himself.

(Toei Animation- DragonballGT- Season 2- Disk 5- Episode 64- "Until We Meet Again…")

(Toei Animation- DragonballGT- Season 2- Disk 5- Episode 64- "Until We Meet Again…")

Pan stood looking up at the sky. The last of the Dragon was disappearing into the sky. "I'm just wondering is what Shenron said true? Are we ever going to see the Dragonballs again?" She asked Trunks.

"It's up to us to make sure that we don't ever need them again." Trunks told her. "So from now on we're going to have to focus all of our energy on preventing problems rather than relying on the Dragonballs to solve them." He looked down at her. "Once we're capable of that, I have no doubt in my mind that the Dragonballs will appear once again."

"Smart thinking, Trunks." Pan complimented him and then laughed. "I bet you're right!"

"Alright then, we better get home!" He told her. He then took off from a running start. He was in a hurry to get home so that he could eat.

"It's about time," Pan said. She was excited, but before she took off she noticed Goku's blue clothing on the ground. She then picked it up. Vegeta, who had been standing there the whole time simply thinking, told her to take good care of it. This battle was very monumental and for her to save such an heirloom to pass down generation to generation would mean so much. He had also been contemplating deeply about what his son had said before about preventing problems so that they didn't have to rely on using the Dragonballs to solve them. It was a lot of responsibility, but Vegeta would see to it that he kept a close eye on Earth.***

(Toei Animation- DragonballGT- Season 2- Disk 5- Episode 64- "Until We Meet Again…")

"You know Shenron, I've never been this tired." Goku said as he pressed his head against the Dragons warm green scales. The Dragonballs then seeped into his skin, as if he had been the miracle himself all this time. Everyone had relied on him to save the planet time and time again. He was the one who had had the will power to maintain peace and harmony. The Dragon then let out a roar and continued his flight across the sky. He flew over the Earth, threw the clouds, through the stars to distant galaxies, and then to the far corners of the universe where he flew through the land of the Kai's. He had flown through Hell, and roamed through Heaven. Goku saw sights like never before as he rode on the back of something so miraculous. He deserved the rest and the adventure. It was like a wonderful vacation and consumed many days until the last stop he made before he decided to continue with his training as an immortal. It was at King Yemma's desk. He had made a promise to Piccolo that he was going to keep. "King Yemma," Goku stood only a few feet tall. The large man behind the desk broke into laugher.

"Goku! Is that you? My goodness!"

Goku started laughing with him. "Yeah, I know, it's a verrry long story, but I'm sure you saw the whole thing. After all, you made sure to help in making it happen."

King Yemma nodded his head. "Yes, I did and you've done very well. Is there anything I can do to repay you for saving our precious existence?"

Goku was hoping he would ask that, because he did have a special request. "King Yemma, will you return Piccolo back to Earth for me?"

King Yemma sat back in his chair and nodded his head. "Absolutely Goku, anything for you." He closed his eyes and then clapped his hands together. He then opened his left eye to see if his trick had worked. "Piccolo does not want to come back."

"What!" Goku's eyes grew big. "Did he say why?"

King Yemma placed his index finger against his temple. "He says on one condition…"

"What's that?" Asked Goku.

"He says only if Belia can come back too." King Yemma looked at Goku. "Would you be interested in willing her back to Earth as well?"

"Absolutely." Goku nodded. Although he didn't know about everything that had transpired in his absence, he knew that she deserved another shot a life just as Piccolo did. He had a feeling deep in his heart that she was a good character.

King Yemma then closed his eyes again and clapped his hands twice.

Piccolo and Belia appeared once more on Earth. They looked well and energetic. Belia's skin glowed with health and her amazing Saiyan Uniform had been replaced. As for Piccolo, he had a great smile on his face. "Thanks Goku," He looked up to the clouds. Belia did the same as she drew her index finger and middle finger into a peace sign. Thus, they existed once more all because of their great deeds and sacrifices that did not go unnoticed and because of a very special person, Goku.


End file.
